


Price of a Family

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: The Price [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, anakin fixes things, building family, padme is awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2018-12-14 19:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: Anakin Skywalker is still rogue, and someone wants him returned to the fold, forcibly if necessary.  Anakin's friend and family will be tried and Anakin will find new limits to what he'll do for the people he loves the most.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is never going to work,” Cody muttered.

“It’ll work,” Rex replied, “just stop _talking_ about it.”

“There’s no way they’re going to believe you’re one of mine,” Cody said.  “You’re too mouthy.”

“I can keep my mouth shut!”  Rex said, “You’re just looking for things to go wrong.”

“Why shouldn’t I?”  Cody asked.  “If these shinies even think you’re not one of mine, they’ll report us to Kamino.”

“They won’t suspect us,” Rex said.  “Besides, you agreed to this plan in the first place.”

“Because your Sergeant actually acts like a member of the GAR,” Cody said, “I didn’t realize I’d have to bring you in to meet him.”

“It’s not like we planned for that either,” Rex pointed out.  “Nobody expected that the moon would kriff up the comm systems this badly.”

Cody sighed.  “All right, now, remember, you’re a Captain of the GAR and keep your mouth shut.”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Rex drawled out as they landed on the pad outside the Rishi listening post.

Cody muttered something under his breath as he slid out of his seat and Rex followed.  It was good to spend time with his brother again, especially given that Anakin had gone over this particular ship to remove any spy devices and trackers, save for the ones Anakin himself had put in.  It allowed them a space to act like themselves while moving among the GAR.

 “Where’s the deck officer?”  Cody said, and Rex remembered the weird comm officer earlier.  He wished they’d commed someone before they’d landed, because he had a really bad feeling about this.

Rex let Cody handle the interrogation of the trooper as he glanced around.

Suddenly a red flare shot into the air, “Droid attack flare,” Rex called, and shot the deck officer.

“Captain,” Cody snapped.

Rex shook his head as he bent over and ripped the helmet off.  “Droid, Commander.”

“That’s not the only one,” Cody said, as his blaster powered up.

Rex straightened, pulling his blasters and opening fire on the droids that surged out of ambush.  “Cover, there,” he told Cody and raced for some supply crates on one side of the landing platform.

“We’d better get off the platform,” Cody said.

“Right,” Rex said, holstering one blaster in favor of an ascension gun.

“Go,” Cody snapped, shoving him forward and jumping.

Rex flipped in the air and shot the ascension gun, aiming on instinct and barely refraining from sighing in relief when it caught.  “Please tell me you didn’t get that habit from the General,” he told Cody.

“What habit?”  Cody asked as they descended on their lines.

“Shoving people off high places,” Rex muttered.

“Why, does _he_ favor that?”  Cody demanded.

“It only happened once,” Rex protested, “and it was an accident.”

“I need to have a talk with him,” Cody said.

Rex shook his head as they landed, “Now what are we going to do?”

“Shut up,” Cody said.

“Co-“

“Captain, shut up,” Cody snapped, staring ahead of them, where the smoke from the wreck curled up and obscured their vision.

Three troopers walked through the smoke and Cody signed for Rex to get his gun out.  “Hold right there,” Rex growled.

The four stopped, exchanging looks as they held up their hands.

“Buckets off,” Cody ordered.

“Sir?”  One of them asked.

“Are you deaf, get your helmet off?”  Rex roared.

They yanked their helmets off, revealing themselves to be troopers.  Cody considered for a moment and relaxed, although Rex didn’t.

“What happened here?”  Cody demanded.

The three of them looked at each other and Rex realized they were rookies.  “There was a meteor shower,” one of them said finally, “or we thought it was.  Then we couldn’t raise the deck officer, so the Sergeant took us out to look, only the landing platform was covered in droids.”

“They killed the Sergeant,” one of the others said, “he tried to hold them so we could sound the alert, but it wouldn’t work.  We couldn’t shut off the beacon.  The base was overrun, so we evacuated.”

“Four of us made it out, but one of the eels,” the third said.

There was a loud hissing noise and Rex spun blaster firing before he’d fully recognized his target, a giant eel, and he managed to hit its eye.

Rex walked over to look at the now dead eel, “Commander, please tell me we’re not about to retake this place with a trio of shinies?”

“Of what?”  One of the newbies asked.

Rex frowned at the blue blood that stained his hand.  “Shinies,” he repeated, aware it wasn’t a common slang in the GAR.  “Means you’re a rookie, probably never even fired your blaster before today.”  He turned and slapped his hand on the clone he’d picked as the worst trouble and looked at the commander, “Orders, sir?”

“First, what are your designations?”  Cody asked.

“CT-27-5555.”

“CT-782.”

“CT-21-0408.”

Rex had to force himself to keep from promptly naming them ‘Fives’, ‘Idiot’, and ‘Blue’.  They probably had their own names, if they hadn’t been reeducated, but Rex would eat that soup Anakin made if they didn’t call 5555 ‘Fives’ in private.

“I’m Commander CC-2224, and this is Captain CT-7567.  You’ll call him Captain, and me Commander, or you’ll call us sir,” Cody said.  “Now, we need to shut down that beacon.”

“But sir,” 0408 said, “the regs.”

“Welcome to the War,” Cody said, “the regs are only useful when they tell you how to stay alive.”

Rex glanced up at the landing platform, thinking about the droid in the uniform.  He was pretty sure the other droids would have gone back inside.  They would trust the cameras and sensors more than the clones ever did.  It was a failing of the mechanicals that Anakin had exploited several times even before.

“I know how we can get back in there,” Rex announced.

“Captain?”  Cody said.

Rex hefted his helmet, wishing for his own, with all the customization he’d gotten put in.  “It’s going to sound stupid, sir, but the clankers aren’t exactly imaginative.”

“Don’t worry, I already hate it, but I doubt we’ll come up with anything better,” Cody said.

Rex paused to glare at his brother, he did _not_ need any more incentive to laugh right now.  “We use the fact that that droid impersonated a trooper, and we impersonate it.”

Whatever Cody had to say, none of them heard, but Rex could imagine what kind of new vocabulary Cody was learning from General Kenobi.  Anakin had always sworn he’d learned it from his old Master.

“One problem,” Cody said, “their voices.”

“I fake vocal trouble,” Rex said.  He flattened his voice, “Roger, roger.”

Cody actually put his helmet on his hand for a moment, “They left you in your growth jar too long.”

The poor shinies were completely bewildered by now.  “All right,” Rex said, “Let’s get a droid head and figure out how to get up there without triggering the sensors.”

“That’s not possible,” Blue protested, “the sensor net.”

“It’s possible,” Rex said, “the droids did it.”  He had not been that bad when he was younger.

“Come on Captain,” Cody said, “you’re ARC, find us the path.”

Rex nodded, “Sir, yes sir.”  He paused, turned his helmet to pointedly take in all three of the shinies, and then gave the Commander a pointed hand sign before he moved to study the area under the landing platform.

“Have- oh, kriff you Captain.”  Cody shouted.

Rex chuckled.  There was a lot of fun to be had when you got to make your own chain of command.  He spotted a likely path and began the slow, careful climb up the rock, taking care to mind the eel holes.  It wasn’t easy, but Rex finally manage to find a path that would be easy enough for the shinies to get up, and he climbed down it lightly, almost whistling as he went.

“Welcome back,” Cody said.

“Good to be back sir,” Rex replied, giving him a sharp salute.  “Got us a path up that even you could climb.”

“Even me?”  Cody said, “What do you mean… Captain, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Certainly, Commander.”

Cody dragged him over to one side and yanked his helmet off.  “Helmet,” he snapped.

Rex pulled his off, “What?”

“Rex,” Cody said, “what are you doing, you said you could play the part.”

“That was before we found out what was going on here,” Rex said.  “What’s Kamino going to do to the only survivors of a base, shiny or no.”

Cody paused, his mouth half opened, “Kriff, you’re right, Rex.”

“I just want to see if they’re flexible enough to stay with us, or if we need to hide them in the ranks.”  Rex said.  “Anakin put some trackers on our ship, remember, he’ll be heading this way as fast as he can, but even at top speed, he’s six hours out.  General Kenobi’s forty-five minutes.  If we can cut that beacon, they’ll come.”

Cody nodded, “Sorry brother, I didn’t think of that.”

“But it’s good of you to act like you are,” Rex said, “you’re the respected GAR Commander, remember.  If they stay in the ranks, they’re yours first.”

“So, bets on their names?”  Cody offered after a moment.

“I’m not betting on Fives,” Rex said, “too easy.”

Cody snorted softly, “Yeah, that’s true.”  He hefted his helmet, “Now let’s get up there.”

“Yes _sir,”_ Rex replied, pulling his bucket on.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex’s impersonation of a droid with a vocal problem worked.  Cody kept his commentary to himself, though, because the rookies were more confident in them when it seemed like they were, if not in agreement, then at least supporting each other in their task.  He also very carefully pretended that he didn’t hear Handprint call 5555 ‘Fives’ when a blaster glanced off his armor.  When they had cleared the base of the droids, Cody yanked his helmet off and glared at Rex, who smirked back.  Anakin was letting Rex get away with a lot more than he should, Rex was getting entirely too smug.

“Not a word, Captain,” Cody said, knowing that whatever Rex was going to say would probably obliterate whatever ‘cover’ he still had.

Rex just put his helmet down and moved to pull up the scanners, “We’re not out of trouble yet, Commander.  Look out the window.”

Cody didn’t have a visor with a range finder, although he’d requested one several times as a necessary accessory.  General Kenobi had even made a request, although they hadn’t heard back on that yet.  Seeing Handprint use his made Cody want to go find the armorer who had denied his entirely reasonable request and have words with him.

“It a fleet, I think those are Separatist ships,” Handprint said after a moment.

“That’s why they took the base,” Cody realized.  He turned to see the same look of horrific realization on Rex’s face.  “The only target of worth around here…”

“Kamino.”  Rex said.  “We have to shut down the kriffing beacon, now.”

Gunner ran for the computer, hitting a series of keys.  “We need time to reverse what the droids did, Captain, Commander.  I can’t get the beacon to respond at all.  Not even to alter the message.”

Finally spotting a pair of macrobinoculars, Cody confirmed the Sep ships.  Then he spotted something that made him borrow when of Kenobi’s colorful vocabulary words.  It was strong enough that Handprint and Fives both gasped and Gunner made an awed sound. 

“We don’t have time,” Cody said, “clanker transport incoming.”

“Three rookies and a pair of officers cannot hold this base,” Cody muttered as Rex came over to join him.  “Not long enough to repair the beacon, not without casualties.”

“There are ways to thin out their numbers,” Rex pointed out.  “This outpost has an armory.”

“It won’t be enough,” Cody said, “one ARC Trooper may equal twenty clankers on an even battlefield, but this isn’t an even battlefield, and we don’t have a Jedi.”

“The only other option I’ve got is to blow this place up,” Rex admitted after a moment.  “And that’s not just because I’m an ARC and we like explosions, sir.”

“I know,” Cody said.  “I don’t like it, but I do have to agree.”

“But sir, our mission is to protect the outpost at any cost,” Gunner protested.

“We have to warn the Republic,” Cody replied firmly, “with no comms, and the beacon damaged like it is, destroying the base is the only way we can.  It will stop the transmission.  Captain, can you blow up the base?”

“Base like this won’t have the firepower we need,” Rex mused, “not if the armory’s standard.”  He glanced out at the transport that was preparing to land.

“We could use the LT,” Idiot offered.  “The liquid tabanna that we use to heat the base.”

“Well, that’s flammable,” Cody mused, and glanced at Rex.

“I could make a big explosion with some LT,” Rex allowed, not trying to fight a smile.  He did love having the opportunity to blow things up.

“Yes, I know,” Cody said.  “I survived training with you.  Now get the LT up here and let’s get started.”

“And thermal detonators,” Rex said, “whatever you’ve got.”

“Detonators?”  Cody said, wary as only a person could who’d grown up watching ARC Trooper training without participating.  There were far too many uses for thermal detonators that were definitely not a part of the manufacturer’s intent.

“Who said I was going to make it easy on the clankers,” Rex replied.

Cody shook his head slightly, although inwardly he was pleased.  “All right, let’s get moving everyone.”

They didn’t have much time, but Rex pulled off some sort of ARC miracle, by getting the room and entrance filled with some strategically placed detonators while Cody got the three rookies some real weapons.

“I still have some left,” Rex announced, tossing one of the detonators into the air and catching it.

“Don’t blow yourself up,” Cody warned him.  “See if you can get the detonator on the LT going.  Those clankers are about to start heading our way.”

“On it,” Rex said.

Cody pointed at the trio of Rookies.  “Come on, we’ve got to buy the Captain time to get that thing set up, since none of us has managed to succeed.  The goal for us is to give ground slowly, without sacrificing ourselves.  Enough of us have died holding this base.”

“Sir, yes sir,” the trio snapped as they saluted.

“Let’s move,” Cody said.

It didn’t take long for the door to start opening and Cody watched as Gunner, armed with one of the heavy repeaters, opened fire.  Unlike his work with the blaster pistol, it was clear that Gunner knew this weapon exceptionally well.  Fives was more of a sharp shooter, although he pulled some shots that reminded Cody of a few of the ARCs in the 212th.  Handprint wasn’t as good of a shot as Fives, but he had a more fearless attitude.

It was going to be a fight between him and Rex over who got to keep the rookies, if they could keep them safe from Kamino.  It might be better for all concerned to declare all on base personnel dead and let Rex take the trio and teach them to be free.

A wild shot glanced off the edge of Cody’s helmet, bringing him back to the present.  Firefights were no place for philosophy.

“All right,” he said, just loud enough to be heard through the internal mic and speakers.  “Let’s start moving back, one at time.  782, you’re first, just move straight back.  5555, when he’s passed your position, you back up on the wall.  Make sure you don’t foul his range of fire.  0408, you move with me.  782, stop at the ramp, 5555, work back to the midway point.  0408, you’ll hold there as well.  Now move.”

Gunner began backing up carefully, narrowing his swing, but never stopping.  After a moment, Fives joined him, still shooting at the slow but steady pace that meant he was hitting more targets than not.  Finally, Cody began moving back, Handprint stepping back in synch.  They moved carefully from point to point, drawing the droids in as they went, until they were past the first set of working blast doors.  Cody closed them and took a breath.

“782, at the top of the ramp.  You’re going to hold there until I say fallback.  5555, 0408, find your cover, pick your targets.  I’ll be behind 782.  When I say fallback, all of you will pull back to the door to the command center, no heroics, no questions.”  Cody ordered.

“Yes sir,” the trio said.

While they positioned themselves, Cody hurried to check in with Rex, who’s swearing was audible by the time he’d cleared the ramp.

“What’s the problem?”  Cody asked as he came in.

“Detonator on the LT’s faulty,” Rex said, “I’m improvising.”

“How much time do you need?”  Cody asked.

Rex glanced at him, “I’ll have it done by the time you come back, brother.  I’ve got this, I promise.”

“Commander!”  Handprint called.

Cody stared at Rex a long moment, “Don’t do something stupid, Rex.”

“Stay alive, Cody,” Rex replied.

Cody replaced the charge on his rifle and went out to join the rookies.  Gunner was at the top of the ramp, and something about the way he stood, the way his helmet tilted, Cody knew he’d heard them use their names.  That would either be very bad, or very good for them.  Then the doors blasted open and Cody focused on his job, shooting the targets that presented themselves.

A warning whistle, and Cody called, “5555, 0408, start moving back to us.  782, stay there.”

Once the two troopers were level with Gunner, Cody shifted his aim, hitting one of the detonators that Rex had left on the far side of the blast doors.  The explosion ripped through most of the front line of droids, and Gunner took care of the rest.

“Fallback,” Cody ordered.  He kept his sights on the smoke as the trio ran past him, moving backwards only once they were off the ramp and into the control room.  Then he moved back as well.

Just as he cleared the ramp, a new line of clankers appeared.  Two detonators soared past him, creating more chaos among the ranks, and Cody took the time to dart back through to the command center and slammed the door shut.

“Captain, report.”

Rex gestured, “It’s wired to blow, but the timers won’t synch.  It’ll have to be detonated with a short-range remote.”

“You’re giving me problems, what’s the solution,” Cody said.

“Detonators on the window pane there, linked to a second timer,” Rex said, “hit the remote for the window, hit the remote for the LT, hope you’re conscious enough to get the repelling line somewhere to moderate your fall.”

Cody yanked his helmet off to look Rex in the eyes.  It wasn’t anything about the Force, it was simply a lifetime of protecting each other that told Cody what Rex was thinking.  He nodded and turned to the watching rookies, “All right you three, get down the maintenance tunnel.  Don’t leave it, just get down to the other end.”

“Sir?”  Fives said.

“Did I ask your opinion, trooper?  Move,” Cody snapped.

They moved.

“You’d better go,” Rex said.

“How will you keep from getting shot before you hit the button?”  Cody asked.

Rex snorted, “That’ll be my charming wit, good looks, and skill, brother.”

Cody lowered his voice, not taking any chances, “Anakin will kill me if you die here.”

“Nah,” Rex said, “If I die doing something stupid, it’s my own fault.  Now, get down the tunnel and I’ll see you on the other side.”

“You’d better,” Cody said, putting his helmet on as Rex grabbed his.

“ _K’oyacyi_ ,” Rex muttered.

“What?”  Cody asked.

“It’s Mando’a, means stay alive,” Rex said.

 _“K’oyacyi,”_ Cody repeated before heading for the tunnel.

The rookies were where he had ordered them to be, but he heard them long before he saw them. 

“I’m telling you, Echo, they used names.”  That was Gunner, sounding almost terrified.

“What are you going to do, tell on them?”  That was Fives, tone just shy of insulting.

“Nobody’s telling on anyone, Fives.  Are they, Heavy?”  That had to be Handprint, Echo?

Cody cleared his throat as they came into view, “You three are lucky I got this inspection tour,” he told them.  “Some Commanders would use that conversation as an excuse to send you back to Kamino.  Move out.”

They followed him out of the tunnel, and Cody clicked his comm to signal Rex they were clear.

“Sir, what did you mean, some commanders?” Fives asked.

Cody closed his eyes for a moment, “I’ve lost too many good men to reeducation because they couldn’t keep their mouth shut when they should have.  So long as none of you do anything stupid, I’m not going to say anything, and we’ve got a good General.  He won’t push, but if he hears your name, he isn’t going to tell either.”

“Really?”  Heavy asked.

“Heavy, right?”  Cody asked.  “My name is Cody, my General is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he’s one of the best.”

“What about the Captain?”  Fives asked.

“Well, he’s a bit of a different story,” Cody said, looking up at the base.

As if on cue, the windows exploded outward, and a white form came hurling out, followed by gouts of flame, then more flame, and finally the whole base exploded.

Rex twisted in midair, pointing something ahead of him, which proved to be a repelling gun when he fired it.  Cody couldn’t see the hook from his point of view, but what he could detect of the line showed it quickly embedded in a bridge type rock formation just above their position and in the middle of the cavern.  Rex whipped around underneath the bridge at the end of the line, then released it at just the right moment to land on the bridge, rolling his moment out and stopping inches from the far edge.

“Whoa,” Echo murmured.

“And that is why he’s an ARC Trooper, and I’m not,” Cody said firmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Rex rejoined Cody, grateful that his helmet was hiding the teeth baring grin he couldn’t stop.  There was something about just flying out a window like that that he had always liked.  It was why he’d enjoyed ARC training, and why he wouldn’t be anything else even now.

“I had forgotten how insane you were,” Cody said.  “But, at least now General Kenobi will know something’s wrong.”

“Look,” Blue said, pointing up, “the Republic’s already here!”

“Kenobi shouldn’t have been here that fast,” Rex said.  “It took us forty-five minutes to get here, and they wouldn’t have budged without a clear signal.”

“There’s a gun ship heading down,” Blue added.

“Didn’t you say Skywalker had bugged the transport?”  Cody asked.  “Would he have asked General Kenobi?”

“Maybe,” Rex said, “Anakin’s the sort who would, although he’s a lot more intuitive about it.”

“I guess we’re going to find out,” Cody said as the gunship lowered carefully into the canyon, “just remember to act normal for now.”

“Roger, roger,” Rex replied.

He probably deserved to be tripped up for that one.

“Hey shinies,” Cody called, catching their attention.  “The GAR’s not as uptight as Kamino, but it’s not perfect either.  Keep a lid on the personal stuff, no names.”

“Business as usual then,” Fives said.

“Something like that,” Rex said.

The ship’s door opened and one of their brothers appeared, “Commander, are you okay?”

“Never better,” Cody replied, “let’s get up there.”

“Yes sir,” the clone moved back.

Rex joined the others in making the short jump onto the gunship, but made a point to stay just behind the rookies.  He would have to make sure to get out of the way as soon as possible, before someone really thought about his presence.  For now, he’d be dismissed as coming from the station, but there was every chance that the rookies would open their mouths on the matter before he was gone.

Kenobi was waiting for them on the cruiser, “Oh good, Captain,” he said when Rex left the ship.  “I know you were diverted to join Commander 2224 on this, but I’m afraid you’re not done yet.”

“General?”  Rex asked, wondering what Kenobi was going to pull now.

“The Council wants you to join the 501st as soon as I have your oral report.”  Kenobi said with a quick hand wave.

“I’m ready now,” Rex said, squaring up his shoulders.  Even if he wasn’t, he would be.  This was the most dangerous part of their altered plan.

“I’m going to get these three cleaned up and checked over,” Cody said.

“Then meet me in my office,” Kenobi agreed, “if you’ll come with me Captain.”

Rex followed Kenobi up to his office, forcing himself not to count the brothers who stared as he passed, and instead looked for the ones who were subtler about it, the ones who were used to hiding their scrutiny.  That number was far higher than Rex was comfortable with.

Once they were in the office, Rex pulled his helmet off, “General, you came in good time today.”

Kenobi smiled, “Anakin was on my case as soon as he lost the transmitter.  What happened?”

“Separatists faked a meteor shower to cover their landing, killed and impersonated the deck officer to get onto the base, killed O’Niner, and sent those three out the back exit.  They hardwired the beacon to keep broadcasting.  That’s when Cody and I got there.  We retook the base, determined the damage done, became aware of the Sep fleet, and the incoming battalion of droids and determined that the only way to get word out would be to blow the base to kill the beacon.  We used the liquid tabanna from the heating system as the explosive, with strategically placed thermal detonators to aid in the process.  The casualties were O’Niner, the deck officer, and two other rookies, one during the initial droid assault, the other was claimed by one of the Rishi Eels before we arrived.”

“I’m sorry for the loss of your sergeant,” Kenobi said.

Rex nodded, “He was a good friend.  Anakin will take it hard.”

“He was the one who came up with the plan, didn’t he?”  Kenobi asked.

“He did,” Rex said.

“Have a seat,” Kenobi gestured, “don’t let me keep you standing Rex.”

“Of course,” Rex said.  “I hope we didn’t pull you away from anything important?”

“No,” Kenobi replied, “I was in a holding pattern while we finalize our work on hunting for Grievous and the _Malevolence._   It was nice to have something to do while we wait.”

“Sir, I’m concerned about the rookies,” Rex said, “Kamino isn’t exactly known for having compassion.  They’ve pulled in survivors of a unit before and reeducated their grief away.”

Jedi weren’t supposed to get angry, but Rex couldn’t help but feel a bit of relief when Kenobi did.

“That is the most disgusting thing I’ve ever heard,” he said softly.

“I almost want to take them with me,” Rex admitted, “just to protect them.  But they don’t get it yet, they’re still rookies.”

“They want to fight for us because that’s what they’re told they should do,” Kenobi said.

He considered the things on his desk for a moment.  “Master Gallia and Master Windu have found a loophole in the Kamino contracts, but finding Senators to support them in enforcing it is proving difficult.  We need to keep our heads down for a while longer.”

“Sir,” Rex said, “what’s going to happen to Anakin, when this war is over, and my brothers who are with him.”

“We’re working on it,” Kenobi said.  “I believe the current plan is to delay the report of his departing the Order in favor of implying that he is working on our behalf, simply undercover.  By extension, that will cover you and your brothers as well.  It would require Anakin agreeing to pretend to be a Jedi for a few months before he formally departs the Order.”

Rex nodded, tapping his bucket, “Anakin would do it, if he thought it would protect us.  He’d go back to the Order with his tail between his legs and put on a good show to protect us.  No matter what it cost him, he’d do it.”

“I am doing everything in my power to ensure that he will never have to do that,” Kenobi said.  “I may not have been the best teacher and guardian for Anakin, but I will do this for him.”

“He doesn’t think of you that way,” Rex said, “Anakin honestly believes that the failings were on the Order, and not on you.”

“But I am a part of the Order,” Kenobi said.  Then sighed, “This is an argument that Anakin and I will have to settle between us.  Back to the rookies, though.  Perhaps we could arrange something for them.  I’m sure you noticed that there were a number of reeducated men on my ship.”

“I noticed we were being watched,” Rex agreed.

“That’s deliberate,” Kenobi said, “after we’ve destroyed the _Malevolence,_ I’m to do a five-week rotation on Coruscant as a Council Member in Residence.  Our mind-healers are going to see if they can quietly help them.”

“Do you think they can?”  Rex asked.

“My Master would have said that whatever happened would be the will of the Force,” Kenobi said, “but I think that it doesn’t preclude the need for hope.  If we can help these men, perhaps we can help the ones Anakin has been unable to help.”

 

“Maybe we can call it an exchange in the paperwork.  Transfer the rookies to a new command, and then later transfer those brothers back to the 212th if the mind-healers prove successful.”  Rex said.

“A command that doesn’t exist,” Obi-Wan agreed.  “The 501st technically still in existence, although there’s no Jedi in command right now.  They could be sent there, and it would explain why they’re with you.”

Rex nodded, “If Anakin is technically still a Jedi, then you do have a Jedi to command it, Commander Skywalker.”

“A Commander leading a battalion?  The Senate would laugh us out of the building,” Kenobi said.

“Maybe you could have him promoted?”  Rex offered, “I don’t know how your promotions work, but maybe?”

Kenobi looked up at him, and where before it had been anger, now Rex swore he was trying not to laugh.  “That,” Kenobi said slowly, “that.”

The door chime went off, and Kenobi’s expression smoothed out.  “Enter.”

Cody came in, trailing the three rookies, now in ship side uniforms and looking even more nervous.

“Commander,” Kenobi stood up.

“General,” Cody replied.  “These are the Rishi survivors.”

“Yes,” Kenobi said, he glanced at Rex.  “Unfortunately, your journey is not over yet, gentlemen.  You’ll be accompanying the Captain here to the 501st, under the command of Anakin Skywalker.  Commander, with the Captain to make sure there is a ship ready for their use while I take the reports from these three.”

“Yes sir,” Cody said.

Rex pulled his helmet on and stood, he had no doubt that Cody was dying to question him about what had been going on between him and Kenobi, especially given that Cody would have never heard of the 501st before.

They left the office and headed back to the hanger, and Rex again noticed who watched and who tried to be subtle, this time keeping count on both.  No wonder Cody was on edge, with this many men who were suspicious of everything.

“There,” Cody said, “we’ve got a couple of shuttles big enough, I think.”

“We’re going to be making a stop on the way,” Rex replied softly, “check for unwanted passengers.”

Cody nodded, “So, Skywalker’s got a command now?”

“He’s always had a command,” Rex said, “He’s just up for a Jedi promotion.”

“I wonder how that’s going to work out,” Cody said.

“Well, it’ll make this operation go a bit easier, hopefully,” Rex replied, “for certain definitions of easy.”

“You’ll take care of your rookies, right?”  Cody asked.

“We will,” Rex said.

They went over the shuttle together, performing the pre-flight checks as they looked for the bugs that Rex had learned about from Anakin.  Every time they found one, Cody’s body language got stiffer and angrier.  Rex carefully deactivated each one, even though he knew it could be a red flag.  It was like their stop over on the way back to the _Pathfinder,_ a necessary act to keep things balanced.


	4. Chapter 4

Rex waited until they were in hyperspace, and finished with their course corrections and shuttle swap before he left the cockpit.  The three rookies were back in their armor, and looked relieved about it.  Rex didn’t blame them.  There was a lot of conditioning to feel safest and strongest in the _beskar’gam_ inspired armor.

“All right rookies, listen up,” Rex said, nodding when they came to attention.  “Your new posting is unconventional, but important.  The 501st is covert ops, we work a lot differently from the rest of the GAR.  Our commander is Anakin Skywalker, and we work with a number of civilians as well.  The 501st also has some protection from Kamino’s reeducation processes, so things are looser over there.  Primarily, it means if you’ve got a name, you can use it.  For instance, I’m Captain Rex, your CO.”

“We can use our names?”  Blue said, sounding almost scared.

“We aren’t going to be reeducated for it?”  Idiot asked.

“No,” Rex said, “no one in the 501st will ever be reeducated, as long as we follow orders and keep within mission parameters.”  He pointed at Idiot, “That means you might find your heavy guns being all you have access to at times.  We’re not exactly on standard supply routes.”

“I’m Heavy,” Idiot said, “and I can handle a regular blaster.  I just like the heavy artillery when I have the choice.”

“I’m Echo,” Blue said, almost shyly.  “May I ask, sir, what exactly are we going to be doing then?”

“At the moment, you, Heavy, and Fives are going to sit quiet and follow orders.”

“How’d you know my name was Fives?”  Fives demanded.

Rex laughed, “A designation like 5555?  I’m not stupid enough to take that bet.”

“Sir,” Echo said, “The Commander said the Sergeant… was he yours?”

Rex’s smile faded, “Yes, Sergeant O’Niner was one of the 501st.  He was there to do the job you were, protect Kamino, but he was supposed to call _us_ if trouble came.”

“I’m sorry,” Echo said, “I liked him.”

Rex bowed his head a moment.  Then he cleared his throat, “There is something I should warn you three about.  When I said we work with civilians, there are two specifically you’ll need to be aware of.  The first is Kitster Banai, he’s a civilian contractor who services our non-military fleet of ships.  Anytime we’re taking those ships out, there’s a chance Kitster will be with us.  As a civilian, Kitster has no military training, and is not expected to act as a combatant.  If we tell you that you’re to protect him, you’ll do so, or I’ll know why.  Understood?”

“Yes sir,” the trio said, straightening up with the words.

“The other civilian you’ll interact with on some basis is Han Solo.  Han Solo is a civilian child who is staying with us because he has no other family.  He was in an orphanage and sold into slavery, we acquired him during a mission and freed him in the aftermath.  My CMO, Kix, and his partner Jesse have charge of him, but Han Solo is a lot of trouble in a tiny package.  You won’t be expected to do much for him, Han’s well able to take care of himself, but he’s there, and you’ll be around him.”

The trio looked at each other, and Rex could tell they weren’t sure how to handle the idea of a human child around them.  “We’ll be back with the _Pathfinder_ in two hours,” Rex said.  “When we get there, you’ll see how different things can be.”

As Rex returned to the cockpit, he reflected how different it was, to be around his GAR brothers, even these rookies.  They had been terrified into hiding their personalities, to be as faceless as their helmets, and he wasn’t.  Anakin’s rescue of Torrent Company had given them the space they needed to find their own nature, independently and together.  The dissonance between him and these rookies made for a difficult chasm to cross, but Rex had hope, between Anakin’s unique viewpoint, and the different brothers Fives, Echo, and Heavy would meet, that they would also learn how to stretch their wings.

Rex took out a datapad that he’d left on the shuttle when he’d left it to meet up with Cody and pulled up one of the education texts he’d downloaded.  While Rex was lacking a legal identity, their Mandalorian friend had helped him create an identity that would allow him to access Republic academic programs on the bases that he was twelve years old.  He had breezed through some of the training, but was unsurprised to find that their so-called top-notch education was lacking a bit in many areas.

He didn’t always understand this literature course, and some of the readings were geared for actual twelve-year-old students, but Rex did enjoy it.  It also allowed him to escape during these hyperspace jumps in the smaller shuttles.

“Ow!”  Echo yelped, cutting through Rex’s concentration.  He kept his eyes on the datapad.

“Dammit Echo, it was an accident!”  Fives snapped.

“Can’t you two go five minutes without trying to kill each other?”  Heavy demanded.

“He started it,” Echo said.

Rex sighed, saving his screen and preparing to go back and sort them out.  As he was putting the datapad away, someone tapped on the doorframe.  Turning, Rex found Heavy there, hovering uncertainly.

“Can I sit up here for a bit?”  Heavy asked, he tilted his head back, “Those two are just winding each other up.”

“Sure,” Rex said, he glanced back as Heavy slid into the co-pilot’s seat.  “Think I’ll need to go break them up?”

“I wouldn’t,” Heavy said.  “They’re, uh, probably doing things you don’t want to know about it.”

“They’re like that?”  Rex asked, he rose up and pressed the button to close the door.  “I don’t want to hear it either.”

Heavy shrugged, “They haven’t gone that far that I know of.”

“Are you bothered by it?”  Rex asked.

Heavy shook his head, “C-cut-Up and I, we enforced the ‘not in my bunk’ rule.  I’ve seen more than enough.”

“I am sorry about your squad,” Rex said, “I wish we’d gotten there earlier.”

Heavy shrugged, “That’s what we were made for, Captain.”

“No,” Rex said firmly, “we were not made to die, Heavy.  Not you, not me, none of us.  No person was born to die.”

“We weren’t born either,” Heavy pointed out.

Rex started at him a long moment, “Are you arguing with me because you want an argument?  You know what I mean.  No person came in to this galaxy just to die.  Everyone has a place in the Force.”

“You really believe that?”  Heavy asked.

Rex knew that question, knew what was behind it, and he said, “Who’d you lose?”

“Friend in a different squad,” Heavy said, “hadn’t gotten himself a name yet, but he said the wrong thing in the wrong place.  The next thing I knew, he was reeducated.”

Rex nodded, “Well, with the 501st, there is no wrong place.”

“How do you figure?”  Heavy said, “There’s always someone.”

“Anakin identified them and sequestered them,” Rex said, “we’re trying to get them back, but no luck so far.”

“Get them back?”  Heavy said.

“Jedi techniques,” Rex said, remembering Cody’s quiet confession about Wolffe.

The console began to beep and Rex turned to look, they were going to be coming out of hyperspace soon.

“Looks like I need to go yell at them,” Heavy said, standing up.  He smiled at Rex, “Thanks, for talking to me.”

“Not a problem,” Rex replied.

Heavy opened the door, leaned forward and yelled, “If I see anyone’s ass, I’m shooting it!”  Then walked away.

Rex grinned to himself and settled himself in his chair.  In moments, the ship was reverting to real space and Rex felt something in him unwind at the sight of _Pathfinder_ waiting for them.

“ _Pathfinder,_ this is Nova,” Rex said over the comm.  “Transmitting security codes now.”

“Nova, we have your codes, and welcome back,” Crys said.  “Did you bring me anything?”

Rex hesitated, “You, no.  But I got a gift for the boss.”

“I’ll tell him to meet you in the hanger,” Crys said.

“All right,” Rex said, “hey, tell him it’s from Kenobi and the Commander.”

“Will do,” Crys said.  “You’re cleared for the topside hanger, Captain.  Welcome home.”

When they landed in the hanger, Rex headed to the lounge to find the shinies waiting for him.

“All right,” Rex said, picking up his bucket.  “Remember how I said things are different in the 501st?  Keep that in mind.”

“Yes sir,” the trio said.

Rex considered for a moment, but realized that it would be better to hand them over to Jesse or one of the others to break them out of that mindset.  He tucked his bucket under his arm as he considered who would do best with three shinies fresh off Kamino.  Absently hitting the button to lower the ramp, Rex couldn’t help the smile that tugged at his lips, although he smoothed it away before Anakin could see his face.

He headed down the ramp with the trio of rookies following, and came to a stop before Anakin.

“Captain Rex,” Anakin said, his eyes darting between Rex and his shadows.

“They followed me home,” Rex replied, “can I keep them?”


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin was not a naturally patient person, however, he counted the fact that he made it through meeting Fives, Echo, and Heavy, seeing them into Kix’s care for chip removal, and getting Rex back to the officer’s ready room for a full debrief before exploding.

“What, exactly, was the thought process involved here?”  Anakin asked as he sat down at the table.

Rex took a deep breath, looking nervous now in a way he hadn’t earlier.  “The Rishi Outpost has been destroyed, Anakin.  Fives, Echo, and Heavy are the only survivors.”

It was a punch to the gut, one that made Anakin clench his mechanical hand until it creaked.  “O’Niner?”

Rex shook his head, “He bought time for the rookies to get out.”

Anakin closed his eyes a moment, “And you brought them here?”

“Because Kamino has been known to reeducate away grief,” Rex said softly.

Anakin nodded, “What did Obi-Wan say about it?”

“General Kenobi is bringing several reeducated men to the Temple to be examined, and General Windu and General Gallia believe they have found the necessary loophole to prevent anymore reeducation attempts,” Rex said.

“Let us hope that the Healers can help your brothers,” Anakin murmured softly.

Rex nodded, “At the moment, at General Kenobi’s suggestion, the rookies are under the impression that we’re a special ops group called the 501st, and you’re our commanding officer.  I believe it’s in hopes that we’ll be able to shuffle troops around if necessary.”

“Don’t they know I’m not a Jedi any longer?”  Anakin asked.

“I believe I’m supposed to ask if you’d consider delaying your formal withdrawal until after they’ve assured themselves that the loophole will work.”  Rex said nervously.  “I told the General that they should promote you to General while they’re at it, to make it believable.”

Anakin could help it, he burst out laughing at that one.  The Council would _never_ promote him.  The idea was absurd.

“What’s so funny about that?”  Rex asked, “The General seemed to think it was funny too.”

Anakin worked to calm himself down, “Sorry, it’s just, if the Council had their way, I wouldn’t have even been a Padawan.  They thought I was too old, too scared, and too attached to train.  Master Jinn wouldn’t take no for an answer, and after he died, Master Obi-Wan took me on as an obligation.”

“I don’t think he feels that way,” Rex said.

Anakin shook his head, “Master Jinn asked Obi-Wan to train me with his last breath.  I heard him explain it to some of his friends once.”  He hesitated a moment, because there was something weird about that thought.

“Pardon me, sir, but the way General Kenobi talks about you doesn’t sound like an obligation to me,” Rex said quietly.

“I agree,” Anakin said finally, frowning, “and I wonder, was I lying to myself all this time?”

“I’m sure I wouldn’t know,” Rex said, “that seems like something you’d have to talk to the General about.”

Anakin nodded, still distracted by the thought of how odd that thought seemed for a moment, then he shook his head slightly.  “Sorry, um, okay, so, we’re going to have to explain to the rookies what’s really going on.  I can handle that, I think.  Second, I’ve heard back from a contact of Obi-Wan’s.  I got us a name to check out in terms of finding Boba Fett’s fate.”

Rex nodded slightly, “I wasn’t aware that was on the list?”

Anakin bit his lip, “Padmé and I wanted to look into it.  I just want to make sure he isn’t going to end up shooting us in the ass because we forgot about him, and Padmé wants to make sure he’s being taken care of.”  It had been an almost argument that Padmé had won by pointing out how he’d reacted to losing his mother.

“All right,” Rex said, “We’ve got rookies, Boba, the ongoing need for more pilots.”

“Training’s going well there,” Anakin said.  “I’ve gotten volunteers for the freighters at least.”

“I’d suggest reinforcing the 501st idea if only to get us more ships,” Rex said, “at least we’d get your Aethersprite back.”

Anakin smiled, he did like his preferred ship.  “Artoo would be happy, he was just starting to program mine the way he liked it when we left.”

“How’s he doing?”  Rex asked.

Anakin shrugged, “He’s been using the ship’s more powerful processer to hack those chips when he isn’t helping Kitster and I maintain the freighters.  I’ll say this, if we could afford to pay them, I’d say we should hire some more mechanics.”

“If we went the way of the 501st plan, we’d get them from the GAR,” Rex pointed out.

“I agree,” Anakin said, “and I’m going to think about it.  If nothing else, it will keep you and your brothers from being punished for what I did.  Have you heard anything about the _Malevolence?”_

“They’re still hunting,” Rex said, “Kenobi was standing by for orders on the matter when the base happened.”

“So, what exactly happened?”  Anakin asked, “Didn’t you say that the base was destroyed?”

Rex ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck, “We may have blown up the outpost.”

“I’d ask if you were joking, but I know you too well.  Instead, I think the questions to ask are _how_ and _why?”_   Anakin said, trying, and failing to see how _blowing up a Republic base_ was the proper response to a situation.

“Clankers snuck in,” Rex said, “used a meteor shower for cover.  Attacked and seized the base, and hardwired the beacon.  They ambushed Cody and I on landing and then we teamed up with the rookies to retake the base.  When we realized we didn’t have enough time to fix the beacon before the reinforcements happened, we decided to blow the base.  I didn’t realize until after they got here that you’d probably call Kenobi when the ship blew up.”

“Which I did,” Anakin nodded, “Crys had the _Negotiator_ on the line before Jesse could get me up to date.  You’re better liked than you think you are, Rex.”

“They just don’t want to be in charge,” Rex said. 

Anakin shook his head slightly, as his comm unit went off.  “Skywalker,” Anakin said.

“Kix,” Kix replied, “Jesse’s bringing the shinies up to meet with you.  I recommend giving them some down time just to adjust before you put them in the field, but they’re physically up for it.”

“Thanks for the heads up,” Anakin said and shut off the comm.  He tapped a finger on the desk, “All right, I’m going to explain things to these three.  Would you mind getting a message back to Obi-Wan?  Let him know you’re back safe and I think we need to meet and discuss this 501st thing.”

“I can do that,” Rex said, standing up, “that won’t be a problem at all.”

Anakin gestured, “Leave the door open for me?”

“Of course,” Rex said as he saluted and stepped out.

Anakin tapped the datapad he’d brought with him, checking his ongoing to-do list.  He’d already done the daily pilot training with Sam, Link, and Hotwing, and he’d sent a message to his lead on the fate of Boba Fett.  He pulled up his daily letter to Padmé and started to tell her about what Rex had told him, hoping it would sort out the weird feelings he’d had about why Obi-Wan was his Master.

A firm knock on the door frame made Anakin look up and smile, “Jesse.”

“Skywalker,” Jesse replied, moving aside and waving the three shinies into the room.  “If you’ll excuse me, sir, I need to go haul Han off the Falcon.”

“You left him there?”  Anakin asked, amused.

“No,” Jesse shook his head, “but Kix isn’t keeping an eye on him right now either.”

“Why do I have the feeling that it’s going to need Obi-Wan level negotiating skills to keep Kitster from killing Han one of these days?”  Anakin asked.

“Probably because it will?”  Jesse offered.  “Later, boss.”

Anakin stood as the three shinies lined up just inside the door, “Fives, Echo, Heavy, welcome to the _Pathfinder._   I’m afraid you’re here under false pretenses.”

“Sir?”  Echo asked.

“Have a seat and let me explain,” Anakin said.  He watched as they sat down, “I apologize that you weren’t given more facts about what’s happened to you, but for some very good reasons, we’re keeping things quiet.”  He rested his arms on the table, “While the formalities have yet to be completed, I am leaving the Jedi Order in protest of this Army’s creation and enslavement, as well as my refusal to deny my wife her place in my life.  While I’ve been given to understand that steps are being taken to remediate the situation for Captain Rex and Torrent Company, the short version is that I kidnapped them rather than allow Kamino to reeducate them.  The Order, now that they’re aware of what’s going on, is taking steps to correct it, but until that’s done, that’s the situation here.  According to Rex, there’s a high probability that Kamino could exercise their right to recall the three of you to reeducate your grief away, and that’s why it was arranged for you to come to me.  Things are, different, here, then in the GAR, but we’d like you to stay.”

“And if we didn’t want to stay,” Heavy asked after a long moment of silence.

“First, we’d make sure that you didn’t intend on giving away what’s going on out here, because for some of your brothers this is literally the only way they would have survived.  Then, if you were going to keep our secret, we’d do the paperwork to send you back to Kenobi and he’d find you a good unit to join.  If you weren’t, then we’d have to relocate you to an isolated station where you’d be unable to contact Kamino, or the Republic as a whole, until the whole matter was settled and any story you told would no longer damage the lives and careers of Captain Rex and the company.”  Anakin shifted slightly, “I don’t like that option.  I hate that it even exists.  I mean, we’ve done what we could to make the place comfortable, but it’s still an isolated location with no contact with the outside world.”

“But why?”  Echo asked, sharing a look with Fives, “Why do all that?”

“Because you all deserve to be free,” Anakin said.  “I don’t regret that you exist, but no being should ever be created to solely to fight and die for others, with no say in their future at all.  It’s slavery, one the Republic gets despite its laws through the loophole of you being clones.  I can’t fight the system from the inside, I don’t have the patience or the training for that.  General Kenobi, and my wife, however, do.  Obi-Wan, General Kenobi, already has the Council working to eliminate the right of the Kaminoans to reeducate all of you, and my wife is working with other members of the Senate to close the loophole in the slavery laws.”  Anakin stood up, “I’ll let you discuss this matter alone.  It should be your decision.”

“Sir, why do you care so much?”  Echo asked.

Anakin hesitated, then lifted his chin defiantly, “I was born a slave before the Order freed me.  I remember all too well what it’s like to know what it’s like to live every moment knowing that nothing is within your control, not your name, not your family, not even the right to use the ‘fresher.  I’ve got scars, and Kitster does, and Han.  When you earn your freedom, like I did, and as they have, you never want to see anyone else go through what you did.  Now, I will leave you to your deliberations.”

He hadn’t even made it to the lift before the shinies came after him.  “Sir,” Heavy said, “we’re staying.”

“Just,” Fives hesitated, “do you think, if we asked, would Captain Rex teach us to be ARC?”

Anakin laughed, “You’ll have to talk to the Captain, Fives.  That one’s up to him.”


	6. Chapter 6

The next three weeks were productive, if dull.  Heavy found a kindred spirit in Jesse when it came to the various forms of artillery, and after some rather creative begging, Rex did, in fact, agree to train Fives and Echo as ARC troopers.  Anakin’s favorite part of that little engagement was finding the pair of them lying in the lifts after their first training session, sleeping.  Kix had reported to him that the pair had turned up towards the end of the week looking for advice on how to work out tired and aching muscles, which Kix had turned into a highly embarrassing sex lecture.

Anakin didn’t plan to ask questions about that one, but Kix had been so smug about the whole thing he figured that it was best that way.  After all, he didn’t want Kix asking him questions about his activities.

Still, things really got interesting when he connected with the holonet to talk to Padmé.  His lady was on Naboo, so they were a bit freer with their conversations, and Anakin was planning to go see her if they could swing the time.

“So, I was talking with Chancellor Palpatine today,” Padmé said as she moved around her bedroom, getting ready for the night.

“How is he?”  Anakin asked.

“Worried about where you might be,” Padmé said.  “At first, I thought it was just the concern of a friend, you know, but now it’s starting to feel off.  It doesn’t help that he’s convinced that there’s more between us than an old friendship.”

“I never told him anything,” Anakin said, “I didn’t even talk to him about you after the war started.”

“I know, Ani,” Padmé said, “that’s why it’s so weird.  I’d almost think he wanted to find out we were sleeping together or something.  Anyways, what I wanted to say was, he asked me to meet with some Separatists who were considering breaking from the Confederacy.  If they won’t reaffirm their Republic standing, he’s hoping I can convince them to become neutral.”

“Are you going?”  Anakin asked.

“Well, I’m certainly going to get in contact with them,” Padmé said, “we’re meeting in the Santam Sector in four days.  The plan currently is to meet and have a first contact over the comm system, and then arrange a second meeting on Corellia or another neutral system.”

“You know I’m going to worry about you,” Anakin said.

“Well, maybe you don’t have to,” Padmé said.  “What if I said I wanted you to come with me?  Maybe a couple of your men as well?”

“You want me along?”  Anakin asked.

“Sure,” Padmé said, “I need a pilot, a co-pilot, and a retinue, not a big one, but I can swing having some extra bodies on board for this.  I mean, if you’re not busy.”

“I’m still waiting on my new contact to get back to me about Boba, and there hasn’t been any news from the Council _or_ Obi-Wan on the reeducation issue,” Anakin said, “Rex can handle it if we get an emergency.”

“Bring Kitster,” Padmé said, “I’d like to meet your best friend.”

“I can definitely arrange that,” Anakin said.  “I’ll talk to Rex and we’ll get back to you tomorrow, all right.”

“That sounds perfect,” Padmé said.  “Now, tell me about your new people, anything interesting happen today?”

/././.\\.\\.\

“Sir, I understand that you haven’t seen your wife in a while, but is there any way this doesn’t scream that it’s a trap?”  Rex asked the next day.

“That’s why we’re going with her,” Anakin said, “because we don’t trust it.”

“But still, even those modified consular ships the Nubians use aren’t enough if the Seps are planning to jump in and grab her.”  Rex said.

“Which is why we bring the _Pathfinder_ in, there are places near the coordinates where a ship of this size can sit undetected and still get in place within ten minutes of entering hyperspace.”  Anakin replied.

“Does Padmé know that part?”  Rex asked.

“Nope,” Anakin said, “although she should expect me to have some kind of plan.”

Rex leaned over the holotable, “Show me these places you were talking about, let’s make this into something we can both work with.”

They leaned over the table together and set to work.  Anakin liked these moments best, when he and Rex were just working together.  The Force hummed between them, uniting them in a shared purpose.  Anakin sometimes thought that there was a bond of some sort developing, but he’d never heard of someone without the Force bonding to a Jedi like that.

Just as they were beginning to wrap up the planning, Crys ran into the room, “Captain, Commander, General Kenobi’s on the comm system, urgent.”

Anakin reached over and connected their holotable with the comm system, moments later Obi-Wan flickered into view. 

“Anakin, I’m glad I reached you,” Obi-Wan said.

“What’s wrong?”  Anakin asked.

“We got word of a ship matching the _Pathfinder_ attacking a colony on the Outer Rim.  Aayla responded and says they were attacked, but the ship was gone and whatever information they could have recorded is missing.”  Obi-Wan crossed his arms, “I don’t need to tell you how much trouble we’d be in if this were to get out.”

“But Obi-Wan, I thought my exact actions were a secret,” Anakin protested, “I haven’t broadcast them across all and sundry.”

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “but as soon as certain reports get released from the Council, there may be problems.”

“What about that 501st set up?”  Anakin said, “Wouldn’t that cover some of it?”

“We’ve had some hold outs,” Obi-Wan replied, “more because Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto have been out of communication lately.  Ki-Adi-Mundi was particularly eager to support you in this, I think he feels guilty about being part of how it all got started.  Mace and Adi have brought him into the inner circle, if you will.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”  Anakin asked, exchanging a look with Rex.

“Ki-Adi didn’t know what was going to happen,” Obi-Wan said, “he assumed they were going to be prepared for a reassignment to another General.”

“Then we have Master Mundi as a supporter on this, Master Plo, Mace, and Adi,” Anakin said, “what about Master Yoda?”

“The last that I heard, Master Yoda is abstaining, but cautiously in favor.  He wants to speak with you before he decides either way.  Masters Koth, Kolar, and Piell are not in favor at all.  Master Ti is abstaining because she’s worried her position on Kamino would be compromised, but has indicated privately that she fully supports the endeavor.”

“Does Master Ti feel she’d be in danger on Kamino?  Because I think if we so much as implied that, Echo, Heavy, and Fives would go back there and bust her out, probably with every cadet in the place helping.”  Rex said.  “The way things are, they may feel they’re unable to show it, but if our three shinies are any example, the cadets are devoted to General Ti.”

“I think it is more that she feels that her job would become more difficult,” Obi-Wan said, “but I will speak to her about it.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but we have five for this, two firmly against, two abstains, and two unknowns,” Anakin said.

“That’s right, and that’s why there’s a problem.  If Yoda were to side for you, then it wouldn’t matter how Fisto and Tiin voted because we’d have the veto, but if he sides against you, we’d have to get Fisto and Tiin on our side first.”  Obi-Wan uncrossed his arms and tucked them behind his back, “I know you don’t care for politics, Anakin, but this is a situation where politics are necessary.”

“Then it’s a good thing I have the _Negotiator_ on my side,” Anakin said.  “I’ll talk to Padmé, maybe we can arrange a meeting with Master Yoda somewhere neutral, like Naboo, where we can talk.”  He tilted his head, “Maybe Corellia, if some things work out.”

“Sir, we don’t exactly have a plan for Corellia yet,” Rex pointed out.

“Which is why we could make a meeting with Master Yoda happen, there _is no plan.”_   Anakin replied.

“And you’re going to Corellia?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“Possibly,” Anakin replied.  “Padmé and I are talking about it, but nothing’s set in stone.  It depends on what’s going to happen in the next week or so and what happens with the Chancellor.”  Anakin tucked his hands behind his back, “Speaking of, Padmé’s concerned about the Chancellor’s interest in me, she thinks it’s not proper that he is so obsessed with my not being there.”

“I haven’t been on Coruscant enough to notice,” Obi-Wan admitted, “I’ll ask Adi and Mace what they think.  We both know he’s always taken an interest in you.”

Anakin nodded, “Look, Obi-Wan, since I’ve got you right in front of me, we need to talk face to face.  There are some things, I think there are some things that we need to say to each other.  Something’s going on with me, I keep, I say or think things that I thought I was sure of, that were my opinions or decisions, or thoughts, and now it’s, it’s like they aren’t, that they’re untrue, or maybe lacking in conviction.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “It’s not as easy for me to get time away from this war as some.  However, when I return to Coruscant next week, I will make the time to get away for a day or two.  There are some people I know who can make it happen.”

“If you need help, ask Padmé,” Anakin said, “I’ve found she can be pretty sneaky when she needs to be.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”  Obi-Wan said.  He hesitated, “I know that we’ve kept your location off the radar for a number of reasons, but I do suggest you make an appearance somewhere like Naboo soon.  Even if it’s for no other reason than to say hello to your in-laws.”

“Oh, I think we can come up with something,” Anakin said easily, carefully not looking at Rex.

Obi-Wan looked at him for a long moment, then bowed his head.  “Be careful Anakin, someone is trying to make trouble for you.”

“I’ll be very careful,” Anakin said.  “I’ve got Rex to make sure of it.”

Obi-Wan said nothing before they ended the call, but Anakin thought that was the expression of a man who highly doubted Anakin’s sincerity.

“I notice you didn’t say we didn’t attack that colony,” Rex murmured softly.

“You’ll notice he didn’t say it was a smuggler’s colony,” Anakin replied.  “And it wasn’t us anyways.  Now, let’s see what we can do about fitting a layover on Naboo into our plans.  We can get Fives, Echo, and Heavy some civilian clothes, and Han needs new boots.”

Rex nodded and leaned over the holotable as Anakin pulled up their plan to escort Padmé.


	7. Chapter 7

Theeds was as beautiful as ever, Anakin thought when they left the spaceport.  He glanced at Kitster, who was corralling Han into the ground transport that would take them to the shop district.  Jesse was staying with the ship for now, on hand if Han needed him, but out of sight.  Anakin was going to visit one of Padmé’s favorite shops for a special gift while Han got new boots and Kitster ordered some special parts for the Twilight.  It would put the three of them in easy sight, and if Anakin happened to see Sola or Jobal, it would be all the better because they could recommend something for him to buy.

He’d been tempted to comm Sola on the way in, to ask them if they would help him pick something out for Padmé, but that would take the whole being in public while being low key and throw it out the airlock.  Instead, he trusted that the Force would take care of the matter.  If he needed help, it would come.

“Han,” Anakin said as they stopped outside the shop, “I’ll make a deal with you.  Keep your hands to yourself and stay out of trouble, and after we get your boots I’ll introduce you to the best junk dealer in Theeds.”

“All I have to do is stay out of trouble?”  Han asked.

“That’s it,” Anakin said.  “I promise that I’ll try to be quick, but when you’re shopping for a girl, that sometimes doesn’t happen.”

“The best junk dealer in Theeds,” Han said, then he stuck his hand out, “You’ve got a deal, Anakin.”

Anakin shook his hand with a smile.  “Let’s go then.”

The shop Anakin had chosen specialized in the sort of accessories that Padmé, as a Senator, frequently used.  He was looking for a hairpin box, after her last one had been damaged when her luggage was mishandled.

“Can I help you sir?”  One of the assistants asked when Anakin came in, from the way she looked over him, and then Han, Anakin knew she was judging him.

Anakin smiled politely, “Perhaps, I’m looking for a hairpin box.  A dear friend of mine had hers damaged recently while traveling.  Since I was in Theeds on business, I had hoped to find a new one, given her birthing day is coming up.”

“We have several to choose from, Mister?”

“I would prefer to keep my name out of the transaction,” Anakin said, “at least until the credits are paid.  The lady in question has many relatives who are invariably nosey, most of them live here in Theeds, and this is intended to be a surprise.”

“We can do that,” the lady said, “I am Rashe.  What kind of price range are we looking at?”

“Well,” Anakin said, “I’m not sure what it will run.  When we met, a very long time ago, I gave her a japor snippet I’d carved for good luck.  I don’t think you’d have japor wood, of course, but something made of wood, and carved, perhaps.”

Rashe tilted her head, “I believe I have something that might be suitable.  If you and your son would follow me.”

Anakin glanced at Han, who shrugged, then followed the lady to a display case containing at least a dozen long boxes of various description.  Four of them were made of wood, two the darker wood that Anakin recognized from Padmé’s belongings as being local to Naboo, one a deep red with black streaks, and one nearly bone white that had been carved and painted.

“Not that one,” Anakin said when Rashe reached for the white one.  He couldn’t help taking a step back as he did, “I’m sorry, but just, not that one.”

“Is there a particular reason?”  Rashe asked.

Anakin glanced at her, then back at the boxes, “I do contract work with the GAR.  That looks a great deal like human bone, and I’ve seen enough of that to do me for the rest of my life.”

“I see,” Rashe said, she picked up one of the two Nubian wood boxes and held it out, “Perhaps this one?”

It was plain, with clean lines and no real decoration, Anakin lifted his hand, wanting to handle it, and after a moment, Rashe let him take it.

“Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin managed not to flinch as he handed the box back to Rashe and turned, “Sabé!  What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was looking for a gift for the Senator,” Sabé said, crossing her arms, “and now I’m wondering if I missed a memo somewhere.”

“No,” Anakin shook his head, “I’m shopping for Padmé too.”  He glanced around and spotted Han studying some glass figurines, “Han, come here for a moment, please.”

“I wasn’t touching,” Han protested.

“You’re not in trouble,” Anakin said, “I want you to meet someone.”  He turned to Rashe, who looked oddly flushed now, “Excuse us just a moment.”  He let his hand fall on Han’s shoulder, urging him forward, “Sabé, this is Han Solo.  Han, this is Sabé.”

“Oh, Padmé told me about you,” Sabé said as she took Han’s hand, “I’ve heard you’re a genius with ship engines.”

“Not yet,” Han said, “but I’m going to be.”

Sabé didn’t laugh, although Anakin knew he and Han were both aware that she wanted to.  “I don’t suppose you have a moment to spare for me,” Anakin said, offering a self-deprecating grin.  “I thought I’d surprise Padmé and get her a new hairpin box, but apparently I’m really bad at picking out a nice one.”

“Sure, I can help,” Sabé said.  “Although you’re totally stealing my gift idea here, Anakin.”

Anakin tilted his head slightly, “Well, if you help me pick the one that’s best for Padmé, I’ll pay for whatever you decide to get her instead.  It’s the least I can do, really.”

“Lady Sabé,” Rashe said, “I apologize.  He didn’t say this was for Senator Amidala.”

“Would you have believed me?”  Anakin asked lightly.  “I told you what you needed to know.  Padmé, Senator Amidala, is a dear friend who I’ve known since I was a boy.  I wanted to give her a gift, and I know she needs a hairpin box.  The name means little.”

“Ani, around here, the name means everything,” Sabé said.

“Then maybe I’m shopping in the wrong place,” Anakin said, “I’m not here to increase my stature by presenting the Senator with a gift in hopes for a favor later on.  I want to give my friend a nice gift she’ll use and like the appearance of, and I have the money to shop somewhere I know she likes.”

Sabé hooked her arm through Anakin’s and smiled at Rashe, “I’m going to take him outside for a moment, Rashe.  We need to discuss this a bit.”

“Of course, Lady Sabé,” Rashe said, curtseying.

“Han,” Anakin said, “let’s go outside.”

“Are you in trouble?”  Han asked as he followed them.

“I might be,” Anakin said, he dug in his pocket and pulled out some credits.  He considered them for a moment as Sabé steered him out the door and, after she proved reluctant to free his other arm, used the Force to float one of them over to Han.  “There’s a vendor stall right over there selling sweets.  Why don’t you go get some and then join me and Sabé over here, okay?  This is taking longer than it should.”

Han snatched the credit out of the air and grinned, “Okay Anakin.  I’ll be back.”

“Were you trying to be subtle?”  Sabé asked, “Because I’m pretty sure that wasn’t it.”

“I was trying to buy Padmé a gift that meant something,” Anakin replied.

“Yes, I got that,” Sabé said.

“I was kind of thinking that she really seems to like that japor snippet I gave her,” Anakin said.

“She loves it because you made it for her,” Sabé said steering Anakin to a bench and pulling him to sit down, “I like it because it doesn’t clash with her wardrobe.”

Anakin laughed, “That sounds about right.”

“Now, I do have a suggestion,” Sabé said.  “I know a man who works in wood.  He makes those boxes you were looking at, and he sells them unfinished.  Do you still carve?”

“Not as much as I’d like,” Anakin admitted, “Jedi stuff kind of consumes a person.  But I see what you’re suggesting, I can put what I want on there.”

“Functional and personal,” Sabé said with a smile.  She tilted her head a little, “I’m going to get her a headdress, I think.”

“You know she hates those,” Anakin said.

“Then she should never chose that headdress for the outfit I wore to take back the Palace,” Sabé said brightly.  “Besides, this one is very tasteful.  Do you want to come see it?”

Anakin considered, “Sure, show me.”

Sabé led Anakin back into the store to show him a gold and red headdress that he could admit was beautiful, but his attention was taken by a different one.  It was silver, and shaped like wings that formed a crescent.  Anakin smiled a little, it was beautiful and would flatter Padmé.  It would remind her of the first thing he ever said to her.

_“Are you an angel?  They’re the most beautiful creatures in the universe.”_

The Force surged, filled with warning, causing him to shiver as cheers and applause surrounded him.  For a moment, he could see Padmé, wearing the headdress, but sad and angry, not happy, not pleased with it.

_“So this is how liberty dies, with thunderous applause.”_

_“I have brought peace and justice to my new empire.  If you’re not with me, you’re against me.”_

“Anakin!  Anakin!”

Anakin stumbled back, catching himself before he crashed into a different display.

“Anakin?”  Han caught his arm, “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Anakin said, his eyes caught on that headdress again.  “Just, saw something.”

“With the Force?”  Han asked.

Anakin forced himself to smile, “It’s okay, Han.”

“What was it?”  Sabé asked quietly.

Anakin looked at the headdress and turned away, “Just, not the silver one.  Not for Padmé.”

Sabé stared at him for a long moment, “That was a Force vision?”

Anakin nodded, “The gold one is beautiful, and it’s perfect for Padmé.  You should get it and I’ll pay for it, like I promised.  Rashe deserves the sale.”

“All right,” Sabé said, “and then I’ll show you where to go.”

Anakin swiftly paid for the headdress, carefully not looking Rashe in the eye.  The woman had had more excitement than she’d expected no doubt.  At least Obi-Wan would be satisfied that he’d made an appearance in Theeds.


	8. Chapter 8

After leaving Naboo, Anakin and the others rendezvoused with the _Pathfinder_ , where Anakin transferred to the _Twilight_ with Kitster, Oddball, Waxer, and Boil to go meet up with Padmé.  Anakin gave Rex the boxes Anakin had chosen to rediscover his old carving skills with, while Han and Jesse carried the box of parts that Han had found in the junk dealer’s shop.  That had been a fun stop over, although Anakin quickly realized that Han, like Anakin himself, could spend all day in a junk shop and never be bored.

With his chosen troopers on board, as well as Kitster and Artoo, Anakin headed to Poliss Massa, where they would meet with Padmé.  It wasn’t a long flight, thankfully, and Anakin was able to spend most of it getting used to the feel of a carving blade in his hand as he worked on shaping a block of wood he’d bought from the craftsman who made the boxes.

He hid the blade and the wood away when they arrived, however.

“Why are you hiding all that?”  Oddball asked.

“Because I don’t want Padmé to see it,” Anakin replied.  “She’s smart, if she sees me carving something like that, clearly for practice, she’ll figure out I’m up to something.”

“But you are up to something,” Oddball pointed out.

“I know, but I don’t want Padmé to know.  It’s a gift for her, after all.”  Anakin smiled a little, “It’s something you do, when you’re married, you buy each other gifts as a surprise.”

“Oh,” Oddball said.

“I mean, you can do it for a partner or a friend too, but it’s a hallmark of a romantic relationship,” Anakin said, “at least, that’s how I understand it.”

“Have you ever been in a relationship before?”  Oddball asked after a moment.

“No,” Anakin shook his head, “it’s not approved of in the Order, and I never saw much point in a one-night stand.  To be honest, I still have a hard time believing Padmé and I went from friends to married the way we did, but don’t tell her that.”

“Why, is that bad?”  Oddball asked.

“No,” Anakin said slowly, “it’s just that what Padmé and I need to discuss when it comes to our relationship shouldn’t start out because someone else said something that didn’t explain the whole issue.”

“I think I understand,” Oddball said.

“Good,” Anakin replied, “because we’re being hailed.”

“Right,” Oddball said and reached over to initiate conversation with the station control.

Artoo beeped and Anakin shook his head, “No, Artoo.  I’d rather you came with us on this one.  You’re quicker with the navigation systems than us humans.”

Artoo whistled.

“Well, yes, the chips are important, but it can’t be the only thing you focus on right now.  I know I asked you to do a big thing with those chips, but I still need you, Artoo.  Especially since we’ll have Padmé with us.”

Artoo played a five-beat descending whistle followed by a moaning sound.

“Don’t worry,” Anakin said, “I promise, if I had any kind of a bad feeling about this meeting of hers, I’d have said something about it.  I’m not going to let any of us walking into a trap if I can help it.”

Whatever Artoo’s whistled response was, Anakin jerked up right and glared at the droid, “You aren’t perfect either R2-D2.  Let’s just get this mission started.”

He stood up and led the way off the ship and into the docking bay.  Padmé waited for them, wearing a beautiful dark blue gown with silver trimmings.

“Anakin,” Padmé said holding out her hands, “It’s good to see you again.”

“You too,” Anakin replied, putting his hands in hers.  “Thank you for asking us to join you on this mission.”

Padmé smiled, “My ship is docked just over here, if you and your people would care to join me.”

“We’d be honored,” Anakin said.

Padmé’s ship was her usual Nubian consular ship, with its signature metallic sheen.  Anakin led his people onboard, unsurprised to find Sabé and Gregor waiting for them.

“Captain Typho, Lady Sabé,” Anakin said, sketching out a bow.

“Skywalker,” Typho said, while Sabé only made her own curtsey.

“This is my team,” Anakin said, “Pilot Oddball, and troopers Waxer and Boil.  And this is Kitster.  Everyone, this is Captain Gregor Typho, Senator Amidala’s head of security, and Lady Sabé, one of her assistants and handmaiden.”

“Captain,” the clones said with a salute.

“Gentlemen,” Typho replied.  “I’ll show you were you can bunk down, if you’ll follow me.”

“Kitster, hold on a moment,” Anakin said.

“Ani?”  Kitster asked as the clones followed Typho.

“You do remember Padmé, yes?”  Anakin asked.

“Of course,” Kitster said.

“I remember you too,” Padmé said, “I’m glad you’re doing okay.”

“Better than okay now, Senator, I’m free,” Kitster replied.

“You can call me Padmé,” Padmé said.  “At least in private.”

“I didn’t expect you would be bringing people,” Anakin said after a moment.

“They insisted,” Padmé said dryly, giving Sabé a look.

“Oh, I told Padmé if she tried to leave me behind, I’d stow away,” Sabé said cheerfully.  “Protecting her has _always_ been _my_ job.”

“Of course,” Anakin said, “has anything changed about the plan, Padmé, or should we get going.”

“We don’t want to be late,” Padmé agreed.

Anakin left Kitster with Padmé and Sabé, pausing only to collect Oddball on his way to the cockpit.  They went over the controls together quickly, confirming each other’s familiarity with the controls and willingness to go further.

“Forgive me,” Oddball said, “but are you still feeling it?”

Anakin nodded, “I just don’t get it.  We’ve planned for everything, even for them to come in firing, even the appearance of the _Malevolence,_ and I still feel like there’s something we’ve forgotten.”

“Well, whatever happens, we’ll be ready,” Oddball said, “we went over ever scenario we could think of, if what happens is outside our scenarios, then we’ll be prepared to pull something together.”

Anakin sighed, “Right.  Let’s get going then.”

It was the universe’s own joke.  Nothing went wrong with their preliminary meeting.  Senator Mina Bonteri arrived on time, with the precisely agreed number of people in her ship.  There was no static interference to create miscommunication in the comms, no ambushes from either side, none of the many problems that Anakin had been prepared for happen.

Padmé didn’t even stub her toe walking through the ship.

Instead, they made it back to Poliss Massa to find that Obi-Wan and Plo Koon had managed to destroy the _Malevolence_ while they were away.  Obi-Wan had looked tired, but triumphant, in the video message left waiting for them.  Anakin just shut the door to Padmé’s room on her ship and hugged her, inwardly shaking as the world realigned again.


	9. Chapter 9

Treasure Ship Row was _not_ the place anyone would suspect would be the chosen location for clandestine meetings, one between a CIS Senator and a Republic Senator, or for the Grandmaster of the Jedi Order to meet with a former Padawan.  Still, it was that dissonance that Anakin hoped with give them the privacy they needed, given how formalized the meeting between Padmé and Senator Bonteri was.

With the two Senators ensconced in a private room in a bar, attended to by Sabé and protected by Waxer, Boil, and two of Bonteri’s people, Anakin met with Yoda in the brothel next to the bar.

The older Jedi was accompanied by a clone in pristine white armor and Anakin winced at the lack of subtlety.  Rex had dressed like a smuggler, and his short, but not shaved, blond hair didn’t even draw a second look when he sat down inside.  Still, Anakin knew that he couldn’t possibly scold Yoda for his lack of subtlety, the Master would laugh him off the planet.

“Master Yoda,” Anakin said with a bow.  He tried to hide his nervousness as he straightened up, wondering which mask Yoda would should him today.  The Grandmaster had never seemed to fully warm up to him, for all that he had undertaken some of Anakin’s earliest saber training, just as he did all the initiates.  That rift between them could spell disaster for Anakin’s people if Yoda decided he wasn’t worth helping, or worse, had him taken into custody.

“Afraid, you are,” Yoda finally said, softly.

“I have a lot of people counting on this meeting going well, and we both know if you tried to take me into custody, I couldn’t stop you,” Anakin countered.  It was the closest he could really come to contradicting Yoda.

“Perhaps,” Yoda said with a nod.  He settled back on his chair and gestured, sending another chair sliding out beside Anakin.  “Sit, young one.  Many champions you have, more than you know.”

Anakin perched on the seat, “Please, just call me Anakin.”  He tapped his fingers on his knee, “And I am very grateful that people are listening to Obi-Wan about this and help him.”

“Those words, I did not say,” Yoda said with a frown.

“But that’s what is happening,” Anakin pointed out.  “I’m not popular in the Order, I never have been.  If people are listening to, or helping, anyone, it’s Master Obi-Wan.”

“Believe that, do you?  Your testimony it is, that stirs so many,” Yoda said with that little nod that suggested that his words were inarguable fact.

Anakin considered, managing not to groan at the thought that this was another of those patterns, assertions that he’d once considered facts.  “Perhaps, before… but Master Yoda, it _is_ Obi-Wan who is speaking to the Jedi, not me.  I’ve seen Master Plo Koon and you, nobody else.  Saying that it’s anything, it’s, all I did was tell Obi-Wan, what happened after that was because of him.”

“Speak to the others, you could,” Yoda said.

“I don’t know that I should,” Anakin said finally.  “Those visions, if I hadn’t of done what I did.”  He shuddered again.  For a brief moment, he could again hear that awful, familiar voice and the deaths, thousands upon thousands, bright stars in the Force falling under betrayal and fear.

Fear cut through him again, and Anakin’s head shot up.  That wasn’t a memory.

More fear, and then Rex burst through the door, “Sir, trouble next door.”

Anakin dove past Rex, leaving Yoda behind, focused on getting to his wife.

In the alley behind the bars, Padmé was being held by a robot unlike any Anakin had seen before.  It was yellow and wore a cape, it’s legs unnaturally long and then.  Then the robot turned to Anakin and he realized that it wasn’t a robot, it was a cyborg.  Somewhere underneath that metal and wire as a living being.

For a brief moment, nausea overwhelmed everything, but then blaster fire brought him back as a very familiar witch with red blades came out of the large hole in the back of the bar.  She was followed by Waxer and Boil.  Waxer looked scorched, and Boil had blood on his right thigh, but they were firing steadily at Ventress, forcing her back.

“Ventress,” Anakin said, pulling his own saber.

A trio of Magnaguards dropped in front of him, cutting him off from Ventress, the cyborg, and Padmé.  Anakin was forced to fight them, ducking and parrying their staffs, desperate to find a weakness to get him past.

Suddenly the guard on his left sprouted a green blade, followed by Master Yoda leaping onto the falling guard’s head.  Anakin parred another strike as Yoda leaped to the next guard.  Together, they finished off the pair.  Then Anakin looked up, but Ventress and the cyborg were gone, taking Padmé with them.  Waxer and Boil were staring up at one of the roofs, their blasters lowering.

“There?”  Anakin asked.

“Yes sir,” Boil said.

Anakin leaped to the top of the building without a thought, but there was no further sign of the trio.  He cursed in Huttese, the vile language’s crude phrases a perfect match to his feelings.  Then he turned and looked back at Waxer, Boil, and Master Yoda, who was now standing beside his guard and Rex.

“In hiding, they have gone,” Yoda said.

Anakin shook his head slightly and leaped down, landing in a neat crouch.  “They have.  Waxer, Boil, report.”

“We were guarding outside the door,” Boil said, “I was with Bonteri’s Guardmaster at the back door, and Waxer was with the other one at the bar entrance.  Sabé had just left to get something when the wall exploded outward.  Ventress and that clanker were in the room before we got there.”

“That’s General Grievous,” Yoda’s companion said, “He has been responsible for the deaths of many Jedi.”

“Where’s Bonteri?”  Anakin asked.

Waxer gestured inside, “With her guards, and Sabé.  She’s probably knocked around from the explosion, but she didn’t seem to be in any physical danger.”

Anakin nodded, “Thanks Waxer, Boil.”  He glanced at Rex.

“Fives, Echo, Heavy, Jesse, and Kix are coming,” Rex said.

“And Han?”  Anakin asked.

“No,” Rex shook his head, “Kix confirmed with Kitster, Han’s vowed not to set foot on Corellia again.  Not while he still wants to torch that orphanage.”

“Skywalker,” Yoda said.

Anakin turned to the Master and found himself compelled to kneel.  “Yes, Master Yoda?”

“Your orders, I have,” Yoda said, “Take command of the 501st battalion, you will, under Captain Rex.  A promotion he will have.  Seek and find Padmé Amidala you will, with speed.”

Anakin blinked a moment, half his attention on parsing out Yoda’s speech, and the other half on the meaning behind the words.

“A promotion isn’t necessary, General,” Rex tried to protest.

“Have it, you will,” Yoda said.  “As will you, General Skywalker.”

“General,” Anakin breathed softly.

“More than proven yourself, you have,” Yoda said, “a Jedi Knight you are.”

“But I’m married,” Anakin protested.

“Permission granted before, there has been,” Yoda chuckled, “permission granted again, there could be.  The Force, your ally and guide has been, and still is.”  He poked Anakin with his stick, “Now go, Knight Skywalker, a Senator you must save.”

Anakin bowed his head slightly, “Yes Master.”

“Speak with Obi-Wan, you will.”  Yoda added, then he turned and headed away, his guard following quickly.

Anakin ducked into the bar, where he found Sabé heading off the bar owner while Senator Bonteri sat on a stool, surrounded by her men.  Anakin glanced at Sabé and knew that she was innocent in the matter, but Bonteri, someone over there didn’t feel right.  There was fear, but not all of them were afraid.

“Senator Bonteri,” Anakin said, approaching carefully.

“Jedi,” one of the men said.

“It’s okay Guardmaster,” the Senator said, standing.  “I’m Mina Bonteri, yes.”

“I’m Anakin Skywalker,” Anakin said, “what happened?”

Bonteri shook her head, “I don’t know.  We were talking, setting out the preliminaries of a cease fire, when the wall blew out.  That- that woman and the cyborg came in and grabbed Padmé, then left.  They didn’t even look at me.”

Anakin nodded, although more than half his attention was drawn to the two guards.  “I do not think this is _your_ fault Senator, but I would like to question your guards.”

“Yes, of course,” Bonteri said.  “You will find Padmé, won’t you?”

“Absolutely,” Anakin said.  He turned to Bonteri’s guards, “I’m Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.”

“Guardmaster Shadden,” the older of the pair, “this is Guard Amherst.  Do you honestly think I would allow my charge to be placed in a position of danger?”

Anakin tilted his head, “That’s what I’d like to find out.  With your permission, of course, I’d like to use the Force while asking my questions.  I have my own charge to find and rescue.”

Shadden considered a long moment, then nodded.

“Now, I have a room reserved at the bar next door,” Anakin said, “why don’t we move over there while Captain Rex speaks with CorSec.”

They moved over to Anakin’s private room, leaving Rex to deal with CorSec.  Bonteri settled down with Sabé and some wine from the bar while Anakin faced off against the two guards.

“Guardmaster Shadden, how long have you been in Madame Bonteri’s employ?”  Anakin asked.

“I’m employed by the Onderon government, actually,” Shadden said, “diplomatic security service.  I’ve been assigned to Madame Bonteri since her election into the Republic Senate.  That was fifteen years ago, and I had six years before that with the former Senator.”

Anakin nodded, “So are you loyal to the government or to Madame Bonteri?”

“Both,” Shadden said, “Madame Bonteri is a part of and representative from the Government, my loyalty to either is not in conflict.”

Anakin nodded, “Even with Onderon becoming a member of the Confederate Independent Systems?”

Shadden actually laughed, a sharp bark of a laugh, and shook his head.  “I’ve been around the Republic Senate for over twenty years, Master Jedi.  It’s always been a hot bed of corruption and scandals under a veneer of upper class wealth.  That’s the nature of politics, I guess.  The Confederacy seems to be trying to fix that, but in my estimation, a tiger can’t change his spots if you know what I mean.  My government says we’ll try the Confederate way, so I’m a Confederate, who knows, in a decade we could all be part of some new empire.”

Anakin forced himself not to move at the words, it was all too close to his own nightmares.  Instead he forced himself to turn to Amherst.  “How long have you been with Senator Bonteri?”

“Seven months?”  Amherst glanced nervously at Shadden, “When the Confederate Senate reformed, I was hired on.”

Anakin nodded, “Do you have any objections to me using the Force?”

“Can you read my thoughts?”  Amherst asked, shifting uncomfortably.

“Not without a lot of preparation and effort,” Anakin replied, trying to smile reassuringly.  “This is more sensing how your emotions effect the Force.  For instance, I can tell you’re nervous, but I don’t know why.”

“Oh, all right,” Amherst nodded.

“Do you work for Onderon or Madame Bonteri?”  Anakin asked.

“No,” Amherst shook his head, “I’m with the Senate Diplomatic Services.  I was specifically seconded for this mission by Count Dooku.”

“Really?”  Anakin asked.  He considered Amherst for a long moment, “Did you know, or suspect, that General Grievous and Asajj Ventress would interrupt this meeting?”

“No,” Amherst said vehemently.

Anakin nodded to himself, “Were you given anything before coming here, any gifts or new equipment?”

“Now see here,” Shadden began.

“Wait,” Amherst said, he pulled a device of his wrist, “here.  My wife and I, we just had a daughter and some of the others in the DSS bought me this.”

Anakin took the holo projector gently and ran his fingers over it, then he pulled out his comm, “Rex, I need Artoo,” he said as soon as his captain answered.

“This is my fault, isn’t it,” Amherst asked.

“Absolutely not,” Anakin said.  “You may have been duped, but you are not at fault.  If any of us are suspect, then it would be.  I was the one who knew there was a threat and allowed the meeting to take place.”

“You knew?”  Bonteri demanded.

Anakin tilted his head, “It’s why I was even here in the first place.  Padmé was going to have Captain Typho handle matters originally.  We didn’t call the meeting because all of it was vague and we put a lot of effort into making sure nobody knew on our end what was going down.”

“Where were you during the meeting then?”  Shadden asked.

“Here, making a report to Master Yoda,” Anakin said.  “And I’ve had half the 501st moving around the Row all day looking for trouble.”

There was a knock on the door and they all looked up, the door slid open and Artoo rolled in with a happy greeting, handing Anakin a datapad.

“Hey buddy,” Anakin said, “would you scan this for me?  Be careful though, it’s priceless.”

Artoo agreed and leaned over to regard it.  After a few moments, the datapad beeped as Artoo whistled and rolled back.  Anakin pulled the datapad and read it over.

“What?”  Amherst asked.

“There’s a tracker in the band,” Anakin said.  “All you have to do is have the band swapped out and you’ll have everything you need.”

“Thank you,” Amherst said, taking the projector back.  After a moment, he triggered it and offered it to Anakin, “This is Dani, my little girl.”

Anakin smiled, “She’s beautiful.”  He sighed, “But I have to get going.  I have a Senator to hunt down.”

“I wish you luck with that,” Bonteri said.

“May the Force be with you,” Anakin replied.


	10. Chapter 10

Padmé woke up suddenly.  In moments she was aware that her head ached, her throat was dry, and her stomach was churning.  For a moment, she tried to figure out what she’d had to drink, but then the scent of an overworked ‘fresher came over her and she was up and heading through a door to a half-visible ‘fresher.

Stomach empty, she found potable water was available through a tap on the sink and used it to rinse her mouth out.  After that, she was awake enough to start taking in her surroundings.  The ‘fresher was a dirty grey that spoke more of age than a lack of cleaning, with a sonic shower behind a swing door.  The room behind her was square and undecorated save for the way the walls were painted, a light, almost sinisterly cheerfully yellow color stretched from the ceiling to about waist high, and was a dark, not quite tan below that.  The floors were some fake wood look that had scuff marks on it.  There were no windows, and the door was a solid, flat grey with a foot square window at about head height.

Two beds and two desks were the room’s only furniture.  The left-hand bed had a tan blanket and white sheets, while the right-hand bed had an orange blanket and white sheers.  The right-hand bed was where Padmé had woken up and she carefully settled back on it.  She was dressed in a pair of white, drawstring pants and a loose, white shirt with short sleeves, and her feet were covered with socks with a leather sole.

The door swung open and a Lethan Twi’lek walked in, dressed in a similar outfit to Padmé.  Padmé stood up, realizing that none of her weapons were currently available to her and wishing she at least had the foot long, extendable club that her father had given her.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you, new girl,” The Twi’lek said as the door closed behind her.  “M’name’s Ruby, I’m your cell mate.”

“I’m Padmé,” Padmé said, easing back on the bed.  “Where am I?”

“This is the black hole Count Dooku uses to store people he finds troublesome or inconvenient.  If you survive your arrest.”  Ruby dropped on the other bed with a hand wave.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Padmé said, “I mean, I understand, but, I’m a Republic Senator.  Dooku sanctioned the meeting as much as the Chancellor did.  Why would he…”

“A Senator?”  Ruby said, “What meeting?”

Padmé shifted on the bed, torn between violating the secrecy of the meeting, and knowing that it wouldn’t matter here.  “I was meeting with Senator Mina Bonteri, she was a Republic Senator before Onderon declared for the Confederacy, now she’s in the Confederate Senate.  We were meeting to determine if a cease fire would be possible as a step on the path of peace.”

“Sounds like you were set up,” Ruby said.

“I can’t, not _Mina._   We’ve been friends for years!  She was my mentor when I became Senator,” Padmé shook her head, “I can’t, she wouldn’t.”

Ruby stood up and sat down beside Padmé, reaching to put her hand on Padmé’s knee, “I know it must be a shock, thinking a friend has betrayed you, but Senator, that’s not the only trouble you have.”

“Oh?”  Padmé asked.

“This is the place Dooku puts the inconvenient people.  I’m here because I questioned him about Serenno going to the Separatists.  I was a reporter, and I’m loyal to the Republic as much as I am anywhere.  Not everyone here is, though.  Some of them are Separatists, some of them claim it to get more privilege.  The guards favor the Seps more than the Republic loyalists.  I’m technically the leader of the loyalists, which is probably why they put you in here, but I can only do so much to protect you.”

Padmé nodded, “Ruby, that, that’s not.”

“Nah, none of us use our real names,” Ruby grinned at her.

Padmé nodded, “I, there was a Jedi overseeing my security.  Two, actually, even if Dooku tries to play dumb, they’re going to find me.  I know they will.  When they come, we’ll all get out of here.”

Ruby’s smile turned sad, “You keep believing in that, Padmé, but don’t go telling people.  There’s some here, they’d sell you out for an extra ration or a bit of spice.  Not me, I have my own sources for food and I can’t stand spice, but there are others.”

“I’ll keep quiet,” Padmé said, “it won’t be easy, but I will.  My- my friend, Anakin, he always says ‘there is no try, do or do not’, and this, I can do.”

//////////////////

Anakin and his squad returned to the _Pathfinder_ as soon as CorSec cleared them.  While a part of Anakin wanted to go hole up in the private room he maintained, Rex wouldn’t let him.  Instead, Anakin found himself in one of the lounges that had been converted for recreation.  Fives, Heavy, and Echo had challenged Hardcase to a sabacc game and Rex had pushed Anakin onto one of the loungers to watch.

Rex himself was seated on a different lounger with a datapad, going over something as he traded quips with Hardcase.

Anakin didn’t say anything, just sipped the water Fives had passed him and watched as the trio tried to team up and beat Hardcase.  Hardcase was clearly pretending to turn a blind eye to their so not subtle hand signs, even as he was busy palming half the deck to give himself an unbeatable hand.

In the corner, Waxer and Boil were playing some sort of throwing game, involving metal darts and a target, flirting with each other as if they weren’t old lovers and getting jeered by Heavy and Hardcase whenever the pair got too handsy.

“Anakin!”

Han burst into the room, grinning.

“Han,” Anakin managed to say.

“Jesse and Kix said Ms. Padmé did it!  I’m adopted!”

Anakin smiled, “That’s great, Han.  I’m really glad for you.”

“Jesse said I could call him _buir,”_ Han said quietly, his eyes lit from within with happiness.

Now Anakin sat up a bit, “Well, are you going to?”

Han shrugged, even though he couldn’t stop smiling, “I dunno, I never had real parents before.”

“Don’t force yourself,” Anakin said, “try it if you want, when you’re ready.  I know Jesse, and Kix, will wait until the stars go out if that’s what it takes.”

“That’s what Kix said,” Han said, perching on the end of Anakin’s lounger, leaning in close, “but you know what?”

“What?”  Anakin asked, also lowering his voice and leaning in.

“Kix’s ears were really red when I called him dad.”

Anakin chuckled, “Speechless too?”

“Oh yeah,” Han nodded.  He hesitated, “Do you think it’s weird, that I don’t have a mom?”

“Absolutely not,” Anakin said.  “All I ever had was a mom, no dads at all.  Having just one kind of parent doesn’t mean anything.  Especially for you, Han.  Me?  Mom had to keep me, but Kix and Jesse?  They picked you, and they fought to keep you.  Not having a mom, that doesn’t mean anything.  You have your _buir_ , who love you and wanted you from day one, remember?  I bet you anything Jesse told Kix he wanted you in the family before that first day was over.”

Han ducked his head, cheeks flushed, “His exact words were, ‘I’m keeping this one’.”

“My point,” Anakin said, “your parent’s gender or species don’t matter, because they’ll always want you Han.  Making the choice to love you and look after you, that’s not a decision they can change their mind on.  Besides, if they tried, I’m pretty sure half of Torrent would beat them up for you.”

“Damn straight,” Rex said, not looking up from his datapad.

Han stood up, “Okay, Anakin.”  He paused and snapped his fingers, “Crys says General Kenobi tried to comm earlier, but they took a message.  I almost forgot I was supposed to tell you.”

Anakin considered for a moment, realizing that he wasn’t brooding anymore and felt ready for a conversation with his old master, “All right, Han.  Thanks for telling me.”  He turned to Rex as Han left the lounge, “Get everyone together, Rex.  After I’ve spoken to Obi-Wan, I need to talk to them.”

“Will do,” Rex replied.

Anakin got up and looked over the sabacc table, “Hardcase, that hand isn’t physically possible if you’re playing with a single deck.  And guys, Hardcase knows what you’re planning.  Those hand signs aren’t even remotely subtle.”

Chuckling at the disparaging comments behind him, Anakin headed for the bridge, ready to face whatever was coming a little bit better now.


	11. Chapter 11

Alderaan was the closest Anakin had been to Coruscant since he’d left the Halls of Healing after Geonosis, and the _peace_ he found there was unsettling.  He felt almost barbaric when he walked through the space port with Rex beside him.  Rex wore his GAR formal uniform, and Anakin had managed a passible resemblance of Jedi tunics, so they looked almost respectable, but the people here were wearing soft pastels and laughing as they moved around, as if the Outer Rim and the War where in a completely different galaxy.

Finally, they reached the palace, where Obi-Wan was supposed to be waiting for them.

“Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, and Commander Rex,” Anakin told the guard.

“I’m sorry, you’re not on the list,” the Guard said finally.

Anakin glanced at Rex, “Would it be under Padawan Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex?”  Rex suggested.

“Which is it?”  The guard asked.

“New promotions,” Anakin said, “I don’t know that Master Obi-Wan was aware,” he trailed off.

“Well either you’re a Padawan or a Knight,” the guard said, “and you said Knight, and Knight isn’t on my list.”

Anakin closed his eyes as Rex began to argue with the guard.  Instead, he reached out in the Force, using the training bond he and Obi-Wan had built.  After a long moment, he felt Obi-Wan startle, then got the impression of his friend excusing himself and heading out.

“It doesn’t matter,” Anakin announced before the guard could make another retort.  “Master Obi-Wan’s coming.  He’ll get this sorted.”

“Sorry,” Rex muttered.

“Eh,” Anakin said, “It all happened so fast, he probably hasn’t gotten updated by Master Yoda.”

Rex tilted his head slightly.  Moments later a familiar figure came through the front door and strolled down the drive to the front gate.  Anakin crossed his arms, forcing his chin up when a part of him wanted to hunch his shoulders.  He wasn’t in trouble, and this was not his fault.

“Having problems, Anakin?”  Obi-Wan asked as he got closer.

“I’m not the one who failed to tell the guard that he was looking for _Knight_ Anakin Skywalker and _Commander_ Rex.”

“Captain,” Rex said stubbornly.

Obi-Wan’s amused expression faded for a long moment, then he broke into an even bigger grin, “Anakin, congratulations.”  He stepped forward, arms going up slightly.  Anakin grinned and let himself be pulled into a hug.

“This is all because of you,” Anakin said.  “I wouldn’t have made it as a Jedi without you.”

“Anakin, you were born to be a Jedi,” Obi-Wan said.  “We’ve both always known that.”

“There was some doubt,” Anakin said.  “It wasn’t easy.”

“But you did it,” Obi-Wan said, “Now come in, let’s celebrate.”  He nodded to the guard.  “I can’t believe Master Yoda didn’t tell me when he said we’d meet here.”

“He likes surprises,” Anakin said.  They headed toward the palace and Anakin said softly, “He even implied that they’d grant me an exception for my marriage.”

“I hope so,” Obi-Wan said.

“This isn’t going to be forever though,” Anakin said.

“Anakin, focus on the moment,” Obi-Wan said, “there’s enough going on now to worry about what will be.  Senator Amidala needs you.”

Anakin nodded slightly, “Right, and there’s, there’s something I need to talk to you about, later, in private.”  He caught the door when Obi-Wan opened it and held it for Rex.

“We’ll make time,” Obi-Wan said, “There’s something I’d like to talk to you about as well.”

Anakin had been in the palace on Alderaan once before, when Obi-Wan and he had come by to speak with Bail about some refugees.  It had been years since then, but the quiet and peace of the palace was unchanged.  He was so caught up in breathing some of that calm into himself that he didn’t notice at first that Rex’s usually powerful stride had changed into something that wouldn’t echo and disturb the peace.  When Rex glanced up and saw Anakin looking, he ducked his head a little.

“I feel that way too,” Anakin said quietly, “I think everyone does.”

“It’s so quiet,” Rex said.

“That’s Alderaan,” Obi-Wan said, “come, you need to pay your respects to Queen Breha before we can talk.”

“Right,” Anakin said.  “Queen Breha’s nice, Rex.  You’ll like her.”

They entered a room that looked as if it were intended for a social gathering, which Anakin could hear Obi-Wan correct him as _it’s a lounge, Padawan._   Waiting for them was Queen Breha and her husband, Bail.

“Queen Breha, Viceroy Bail,” Obi-Wan said, “I apologize for my hasty departure.”

“Was everything all right?”  Bail asked.

“Well, there was a question of identity,” Obi-Wan said, “I was expecting my Padawan.  Instead, I would be honored to introduce Jedi _Knight_ Anakin Skywalker and Captain Rex.”

“Thank you,” Rex muttered softly.

Anakin bowed to the pair, “Your Majesty, Senator, it’s good to see you again.”

“Knight Skywalker, congratulations,” Queen Breha said, “when did this happen?”

Anakin considered it for a moment, “Two days ago, actually.”

“That would be why Obi-Wan didn’t know,” Bail said, amused.  “Congratulations, Anakin.”

“Thank you, Senator,” Anakin said.

“I heard about Senator Amidala,” Bail said, “have you heard anything?”

“No,” Anakin shook his head slightly, “that’s why I’m here, to meet with Obi-Wan and begin the investigation.”

Queen Breha stood and put her hand on Anakin’s arm, “Surely you have time for a meal first?  Nothing fancy, but some sandwiches at least.”

Anakin wanted to say no, to explain how important this was, but when Queen Breha’s hand touched his arm, the Force responded.

_A spark, strongly shadowed, too much.  Death was coming but not yet here.  A voice crying in pain.  “I’m sorry viceroy, another pregnancy will kill her.”_

_Padmé’s voice, faint and breathy, “Leia.”_

_Bail, “My wife and I will take the girl.  We’ve always wanted a daughter.”_

_Wrong and wrong again._

“Something is wrong,” Anakin heard himself say over the tumult of voices and screams.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan grabbed him by the shoulder, jolting him back and away from Queen Breha.

“Something is wrong,” Anakin said again as the world came back into focus.

“What do you mean?”  Queen Breha asked, fearful.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan, who only raised his eyebrows.

“When you touched me,” Anakin said, forcing himself to begin a calming breath exercise, “I felt, there’s something wrong.  I hate to be impertinent, but, are you expecting?”

“Yes,” Queen Breha said, “nearly six months.  Is something wrong with the baby?”

“I don’t know,” Anakin said, “I- I’m no Healer, but I felt something was wrong.  I heard someone tell Bail that another pregnancy would kill ‘her’.”  He couldn’t tell them that they would have adopted his daughter, had he not changed things.

“Then we will call my doctor,” Queen Breha said, “and he will do an exam.  If there’s something wrong, perhaps your warning is in time for us to save our son.”

“Breha,” Bail said.

“Go call the doctor,” Queen Breha told him.  “Knight Skywalker, you have my thanks, however this turns out.”

“I hope it turns out well,” Anakin said, bowing.

“Perhaps Anakin and I should take this time to have a talk,” Obi-Wan said, his fingers tightening gently on Anakin’s shoulder.  “After you’ve heard from your doctor, we can meet for lunch?”

“That sounds perfect,” Queen Breha said.  “The blue room on the second floor, Obi-Wan, you can have its use for now.”

Anakin bowed again, with Obi-Wan and then they left, Rex following them quickly.

\---…---…---…---…---…---…---

Padmé set her tray down across from Ruby quietly, eyes moving carefully around the room.  She tried not to wince as the movement stretched a bruise on her arm, but from Ruby’s look, she wasn’t as successful as she’d hoped.  Still, Padmé kept moving, sitting down and fighting to keep her revulsion from her face as she regarded the lump of white grains with a brown sauce that sat on her plate.  She was pretty sure that particular grain was not sticky and moldable when it was properly cooked.  Still, it looked better than the lump of supposed meat that had been smothered in the same gravy.

“It’s edible,” Ruby assured her.

“But does it taste that way?”  Padmé asked as she poked the lump with her fork.

“Well enough,” Ruby said, “but I’d eat it fast if I were you.”

“Trouble?”  Padmé asked.

“No, just less likely to taste it,” Ruby said with a teasing grin.  Then she looked up and her smile faded, “Not again.”

Padmé started to turn, curious.

“Don’t,” Ruby said.  “It’s worse with an audience.”

“What is?”  Padmé asked.

Ruby looked at her food a minute, “Most of us are adults here.  We earned our stay one way or another, but there’s some who shouldn’t be here, for any reason.  The worst of them is this kid, Boba.”

“Boba Fett?”  Padmé said, keeping her voice down.

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded.

“He’s twelve!”

“I know,” Ruby’s expression was grim.  “So, does everyone else, and nobody cares.  He’s the son of Jango Fett, and looks like a young Republic clone.  There are some who don’t care for that.”

“Can’t we help him?”  Padmé asked.

“Do you think he’d let you?”  Ruby countered.

“We have to try,” Padmé said, “no child should be left in a place like this.”

 


	12. Chapter 12

The blue room was very blue, Rex noted.  The walls were pale, the floor was dark blue with white and black streaks, and the furniture was complimentary.  He was pretty sure General Kenobi had forgotten he was following them, but Anakin, or rather General Skywalker, hadn’t said to leave yet, so Rex took up a guard position at the door and waited.

“Anakin, we need to talk about Count Dooku,” General Kenobi said.

“Okay,” General Skywalker said slowly.  “Now where I was expecting this conversation to go, but all right, what about Count Dooku?”

“On Geonosis, he struck you with Force Lightning.”

“Yes.”

Rex was very tempted to clear his throat, to remind them that he was there.  This sounded like the sort of thing he shouldn’t be there for, but General Kenobi shot him a look that had him freeze and then pull into attention.

“Anakin, you’re an engineer, what happens when you get electrocuted?”  General Kenobi said.

General Skywalker went still for a long moment, the slight head tilt he got when he was really thinking something over.  “In general, it can cause significant trauma to your brain causing you to undergo a shift in your brain to change your emotions and personality.  That’s if you experience a significant amount that doesn’t kill you.  I’ve gotten hit a couple of times when I rushed, no harm done.”

“And Force lightning is lightning,” General Kenobi continued.

“You think Dooku fu- uh, messed up my brain?”  General Skywalker asked, “Didn’t they do a lot of tests for that?”

“They did,” General Kenobi nodded, “I double checked, and in general you seem to be fine.  Try not to get electrocuted again, though.  No, the thing about Force lightning is that it is generated by the Force, and thus carries a psychic component that can cause psychic damage.”

“What does that mean?”  General Skywalker asked.

Rex fought the urge to overtly shift his weight.  He didn’t understand Force things, but General Kenobi seemed to think it was important that Rex know this.

“I think when Dooku hit you with the Force lightning, he caused something very unexpected to happen.”  General Kenobi said slowly, “I think the lightning broke, or at least loosened, Sith created compulsions in your mind.  Some of the things you said after you drank from the Wellspring sounded like others who were compelled against their will.”

“Okay, say it did happen,” General Skywalker said, “would that explain why I keep catching myself saying or believing something that, when given a second thought, I know isn’t true.  Especially about you?”

“It is possible,” General Kenobi nodded.  “Compulsions are like the Mind Trick, they introduce a new line of thought into the brain.  Unlike our Mind Trick, which doesn’t work on the strong willed and only last a short time, the Sith’s Compulsions are, for lack of a better term, anchored in your mind.  They’re like dams, they block certain paths of thought or redirect them into new paths.  Each new Compulsion is introduced to encourage thoughts and attitudes that are to the Sith’s preference.  For instance, a Compulsion could be to inspire trust, or to think lesser of someone.  The longer the Compulsion sits in the mind, the more those thought paths become ingrained.  The Wellspring cleared the Compulsion, and no doubt impacted those thought paths, but from what you’re telling me, it wasn’t a cure-all.”

“So, you think the Sith got his hands on me, wouldn’t I have noticed?”  General Skywalker asked.

Rex forced his hand to uncurl.  He’d been General Skywalker’s captain for months before they’d defected or whatever it was they’d done.  He should have noticed something like that.

“Not necessarily,” General Kenobi said, “especially given that, as a Jedi, you are expected to be far more aware of your mind than the average person.  The first compulsion could have been put in before you even became a Jedi, and then, all it would take would be a conversation and maybe some skin contact to reinforce and expand it.”

“But who would have done it?”  General Skywalker said, “I know it’s where we first saw that Sith, but Tatooine isn’t exactly a hot bed of dark activity.”

“That, I do not know,” General Kenobi said, “I am sorry we don’t have an idea of where it started.”

General Skywalker tapped his gloved hand on the arm of his chair, “Does that mean I owe Dooku?”

“No,” General Kenobi said firmly.  “I offered him an option out of the fight, no questions asked.  He declined.  The debt is paid.”

Rex wondered if that was something General Kenobi felt necessary, or if he’d done that for General Skywalker’s sake.  He also wondered what, exactly, General Kenobi wanted Rex to take away from this.  It mostly seemed like what General Kenobi was telling Anakin, Rex cursed himself, because he had to get used to thinking of him as General Skywalker.  It had to be instinctive.  He couldn’t go shouting Anakin in the middle of a battle, it would give too much away.

“There is more I’d like to speak to you about,” Anakin said, “although knowing this will have an impact on those things.  Um, I’d rather speak,” he shot Rex a guilty look.

“Of course,” General Kenobi said, “Rex, Commander Cody is down the hall, take a left at the first corridor, third door on the right.”

“Understood, sir,” Rex said, and saluted before leaving. 

He found his way to the directed room, and couldn’t help a smile at the sight of his brother in the formal GAR uniform, looking at a datapad. 

“Shouldn’t you be taking a break?”

“Rex?”  Cody said, looking up.  He dropped the datapad and stood up, “Should have known you’d be here with Skywalker.”

“General Skywalker is fully capable of taking care of himself,” Rex said stiffly as he stepped further into the room, “He doesn’t need his commander around to bail him out of trouble.  I came to save you from paperwork.”

Cody chuckled as he pulled Rex into a hug, “It’s good to see you, vod.”

“And you,” Rex said.  He jerked his thumb over his shoulder, “Is there a reason we’re giving our names to a Senator, by the way?”

“Well,” Cody said, “Senator Organa is the first of our Senatorial allies, aside from Senator Amidala.  The best way to prove an ally is trust, and Generals Windu, Gallia, and Kenobi said that trusting Senator Organa with our names would be a way to prove that we not only trust him, but we trust that he’ll be able to help us.”

Rex shook his head slightly, “I don’t like this, Cody.”

“I don’t either,” Cody admitted, “but Obi-Wan says we need the Senators.”

An explosion rocked the building.  Rex grabbed Cody to steady himself as the floor creaked.  Then he turned and headed out the door.  The right end of the corridor was gone, and smoke was billowing towards them.  Rex spun left and ran, he needed to get to his general first, and then figure out what was happening.

They met Kenobi and Anakin at the corner, both Generals had their sabers in hand and lit.

“Rex, are you all right?”  Anakin asked, grabbing Rex’s arm as a crashing sound heralded something else collapsing.

“I’m fine,” Rex said, “you?”

“You were closer to that blast than we were,” Anakin said.  His hand tightened on Rex’s arm, “Obi-Wan, the medical wing?”

“Far side of the building, by the private quarters,” General Kenobi said, “this side has the ball room and public library down stairs.  They’re both closed today.  Up here are offices and meeting rooms.”

A wet cough made Anakin look over at Kenobi, who opened his mouth, then closed it firmly.  “General Kenobi.”

“General Grievous,” Kenobi replied turning.  “This is a surprise, aren’t you supposed to be on Dakura?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be on Nar Shadda?”  Grievous retorted.

Rex took a moment to study the being before him.  He had a robotic body, but Rex could see some flesh through the face plate, and the raspy breathing and cough were equally apparent.  He glanced over at Cody, who had pulled the sidearm that went with the formal uniform and was aiming at Grievous.  Rex pulled his as well, wishing he’d been allowed to wear his armor, or at least carry something with a bit more fire power than a single blaster.

“Anakin Skywalker, this is General Grievous,” General Kenobi said.

“What happened to Ventress?”  Anakin asked.

“She’s still around.  Grievous, however, is the commander of the Separatists forces,” General Kenobi replied.  Grievous reached under his cloak and produced two lightsabers, “He’s also skilled in saber fighting.”

“That’s interesting,” Anakin said slowly.  “What’s the plan?”

“The plan?”  Grievous said in that rasp, almost wet voice.  “You are going to come with me, Anakin Skywalker.  Your presence is requested.”

“I’m going to have to say no,” Anakin replied, “Not going to happen.”

“You say that like you have a choice,” Grievous said and ignited his lightsabers.


	13. Chapter 13

“Aayla, I’m still not certain what you expect me to accomplish here,” Quinlan Vos said as he and his former Padawan walked through the cruiser.  “You know I have my reservations about the clones.”

“I do,” Aayla said, “even if I don’t understand them, I know they exist.  As to why you’re here, you’re the best tracker we have.  With Senator Amidala missing, Master Kenobi and Skywalker are going to need your help.”

Quinlan sighed, “I know, Aayla.  I’m just being a pessimist.  You know me.”

“Yes, I do,” Aayla said, “that’s why I offered to bring you to Alderaan.”

They entered the bridge just as the large cruiser dropped out of hyperspace.  Before them on the viewscreen was Alderaan.  Quin squared his shoulders as he became aware Aayla’s commander watching them.  He didn’t need the kid to judge him for his justifiable reservations.

“Sir, message from the _Negotiator,”_ one of the other clones announced.

“Put it through here, 5988,” Aayla commanded him.  Quin wondered how she’d known who that was.  He didn’t spend enough time around them to pick up on the subtle cues of identity, although he did make the effort to know how they identified themselves.  He might not care for the clones, but he wasn’t going to be rude to them.

Moments later the hologram of a clone appeared.  He came to attention immediately, “General Secura, sir.”

“Captain?”  Aayla replied.

“Yes sir,” the Captain said, saluting.  “There’s trouble on the surface.”

“Other than Obi-Wan?”  Quin asked dryly.

Aayla shot him a quelling look, “Explain, Captain.”

“There was an explosion at the palace, sir.  General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker, Commander CC-2224, and Captain CT-7567 were in the palace at our last report.  Captain CT-7567’s second, CT-5597, is on the ground and headed for the palace.  He’s reporting battle droids on the ground.”  The Captain said.

Aayla nodded, “Prepare ground and air forces.  Tell your ground forces that they are to link up with CT-5597 and make way to the Generals.  I will send CC-5052 and a company down as well.  Secure the palace, secure the Generals, and if necessary, secure Queen Breha Organa and her husband Senator Viceroy Bail Organa.”

“I should go down too,” Quin said after a moment.  “I can catch a ride with your commander.”

“Are you sure?”  Aayla asked, giving him her full attention.

“I’m sure,” Quinlan said, “besides, your job is to be up here, leading the troops.”

“All right,” Aayla said.  She turned her head, “Commander, get your company together.  And make sure General Vos goes with you.”

“I’m not in charge,” Quin added, not willing to let them think they could depend on him on this one.  “I just need to get down there.”

“Understood, General,” 5052 said with a salute.  “If you’ll follow me.”

Quin nodded and jogged after the Commander, who was barking orders as he ran.  Quin forced himself to employ all of the emotional control that Master Tholme had encouraged him to learn, the last thing he needed was for these clones to realize just how uneasy they made him feel.  If Quin didn’t know himself, and know specifically that he wasn’t the Empath most Jedi were, he’d wonder if it weren’t the Force giving him that strong sense of unease.

He dismissed the thought as a pretty bit of fantasy as he followed the Commander into the large hanger.  Several gun ships were preparing for the drop and Quin made sure he was on the same gunship as the Commander.

“Attention Havoc Company,” Aayla announced, “We have been contacted by the Alderaan Security Forces.  They are welcoming our assistance in containing the droids and have request that we drop at specific coordinates being forwarded to your gunships.  Commander CC-5052 and General Vos’s ship will land as close to the palace as possible to rendezvous with Captain CT-5597 and make contact with General Kenobi and Skywalker.  The rest of you will report to the security forces for the location of the Separatist forces.  Keep in mind that this is the capital of Alderaan, and try to keep property damage and civilian casualties to a bare minimum.  You are cleared to launch, and may the Force be with you.”

Quin grabbed one of the straps to brace himself as the doors slid shut, and the ship lifted off.  5052 had put on a helmet, but Quin could hear him giving orders to various other officers.  Quin didn’t try to listen in, instead, he started a simply breathing exercise that would keep him calm and focused as they descended to the planet.

The drop seemed to take forever, but finally, the doors came open and Quin was in a position to see that they were within thirty feet of the ground.  And below them was the white helmets of a group of clones pinned down by some droids.

Action proceeded thought as Quin launched himself out of the ship and ignited his lightsaber.  He landed with the blade swinging to block a blast.

“General Vos?”  Someone called from behind him.

“No, it’s the other Kiffar Jedi,” Quin shot back as he blocked a trio of hits.

“Sorry, but if you come back about five paces,” the clone said.

“All right,” Quin said and backed up.  Just as he passed the corner of one of the buildings, a rocket shot past him and into the group of droids coming from the north.

“Thanks for the assist.”

Quin turned and blinked in surprise.  The man was a clone, he could tell, but his uniform had blue markings, including the cog symbol of the GAR.  After a moment, the clone pulled his helmet off to reveal that he had the same tattoo on his face.

“I’m Jesse, or CT-5597,” the clone said, “I’m Captain of Torrent Company of the 501st.”

“Jesse,” Quin said, wondering at the fact that this was the first clone he’d met who used an actual name.  Suddenly, the message from Mundi about getting the full story seemed a lot more interesting and ominous.

“Yes sir,” Jesse said, stubbornly.  “I’m more than just a number, but that’s neither here nor there, we have to get to General Skywalker.”

“Right,” Quin said, “and meet up with Commander 5052.”

“Ah kriff,” Jesse said.  He whistled loudly, “All right, vod.  We’re meeting up with Commander 5052 and a squad.  Remember, keep to your numbers.  Let’s move out.”

“Why?”  Quin asked as he fell in step with Jesse as Jesse pulled his helmet on.

“Because I like my name and I want to keep it,” Jesse said.  He watched as part of his group moved up the street to where it crossed another.  “5052’s all right, but some of his people, well, they’d sell us out to Kamino, and then Kamino would yank us back to be mind wiped.”

“Mind wiped?”  Quin demanded as they moved towards the palace.

Jesse looked at him, and Quin could pick up his confusion.  “Have you not been briefed on General Skywalker?”

“No,” Quin said, “Aayla just said that Skywalker needed my tracking skill.  Master Ki-Adi-Mundi said that the whole thing would be explained when I got here.”

“Well shit,” Jesse said, “short version is this, Kamino doesn’t like for us clones to have individuality.  If they catch us, they mind wipe it away.  Anakin found out and stole us from a transport taking us to Kamino.  Now the Jedi are doing something, and I’m not sure what, to fix that, as well as ways to reverse the mind wipe.”

“That makes a horrible amount of sense,” Quin said after a moment of consideration.  He paused and realized that for the first time he didn’t have that creeping sensation that always bothered him around clones.

They moved around a corner and found Aayla’s Commander headed their way.

“Oh good,” Quin said, “let’s get to the palace.”

“Sir,” 5052 said, “Please don’t do that again?”

“What, fight droids?”  Quin asked as he checked the street markings and oriented himself.

“Jump out of a gunship.”

“Hmmm,” Quin said, “Sorry, I can’t promise that.  It’s kind of my job.”  He started off, leaving 5052 and Jesse to scramble after him.  As he walked, Quin wondered if 5052 had a name, and what else he might be hiding under that helmet of his.

“I understand, but sir, General Secura would never forgive me if you got hurt on my watch,” 5052 said.

Quin glanced back at him and raised his eyebrows, “Trust me, Aayla wouldn’t dare.  She knows me better than that.  If I get hurt, it’s my own fault.”

A warning in the Force had him spinning to block a blaster bolt.  Then there were droids to fight and Quin noted that it was nice to have back up with the kind of aim the clones had.  It didn’t make up for the unease they engendered, but it was almost as nice as having his Padawan around.  Quin made a note not to mention that thought to Aayla.  She could be a bit temperamental, and he wasn’t always able to dodge her temper. Once the droids were dealt with, they moved on to the palace, where they found Skywalker and Obi-Wan fighting Grievous while two Clones took potshots from the sidelines.

“Commander!”  Jesse called when they cleared the courtyard.

One of the clones turned and waved, “Captain, over here!”

“Isn’t that 7567?”  5052 asked.

“He got promoted, sir,” Jesse said, “when they Knighted General Skywalker.”

Quin left them, using the Force to launch an aerial attack on the cyborg.  Obi-Wan sensed him incoming and moved, giving Quin an excellent opening to take out one of the cyborg’s arms and reclaiming the lightsaber.  As soon as it touched his hand, however, Quin’s distance from the fight vanished.  He _knew_ this lightsaber.  He’d faced it, held it, been saved by it.

“How did you get this lightsaber,” Quin demanded.

“I killed the owner,” Grievous replied, then coughed.

Quin reversed Master Tholme’s blade and activated it, “Then I shall return the favor.”

Even lacking two of his four hands, Grievous was a formidable foe, but Quin had trained in Jar’Kai even more than he did the single blade forms.  He’d always liked the mental discipline of the double blade style, it helped him keep his focus on the fight and not let his emotions get the better of him.

Suddenly, the world heaved and spun, and Quin found himself crashing into something unforgiving.  He fell, and this time landed on a bush with far too many prickly things.  He fought his way out of the bush to find Grievous was on a shuttle that was pulling away even as he looked.

“Quinlan,” Obi-Wan said, “are you okay?”

Quin looked at the lightsaber in his hand, “This belonged to Master Tholme.”

He knew his old Master was dead.  Tholme had died on a mission not long after Geonosis, and Quin had been trying to find out how ever since.  To find Tholme’s lightsaber in the possession of General Grievous was like finding out that his Master was dead all over again.


	14. Chapter 14

“Then hang onto it,” Obi-Wan said, studying his friend’s eyes and realizing quickly that he wasn’t exactly tracking well.  “We need to get you to the medical station, Quin.  You don’t look so well.”

“I don’t feel so well,” Quin muttered, pressing a hand to his temple.

Obi-Wan turned so that he could see the rest of the courtyard, and the clones now flooding the area.  “Commander CC-2224,” he called, “we need a medic for General Vos.”

“On it sir,” Cody called back.

“Aayla says Grievous went to lightspeed,” Anakin reported, “she has the trajectory, but you and I both know that doesn’t really mean anything.”

“One thing at a time, Padawan,” Obi-Wan replied.  “Let’s get Quin to the medics, then check on the Organas.”

“I’ve got a stretcher,” Kix announced as he came through the crowd.

“How are we doing?”  Anakin asked as they cleared the way for the medic.

“No deaths, only minor wounds,” Kix replied.

“Good,” Anakin said.  “Thanks, Major.”

“Just doing my job, General.”

Obi-Wan drew Anakin further from the stretcher, where they were joined by Cody, Rex, and a disturbed looking Jesse.

“Problems?”  Obi-Wan asked, looking at Jesse.

“General Secura sent some men down,” Jesse said quietly, “including her commander.  There may be trouble if he figures anything out.”

“5052 is an excellent commander,” Cody put in, “but he’s very strict about the rules.  No one’s sure if he was, uh, reeducated, or if he lost someone that way, but he’s always been someone we all watch our step around.”

“Noted,” Obi-Wan said.

“Also,” Jesse said, “I made a mistake.  I, uh, I assumed that, that General Vos knew about us, but he didn’t.  He said General Mundi said it would be explained when he got here.”

Anakin stepped forward, catching Jesse by the shoulder, “Captain, it’s okay.  These things happen.  Next time, I’ll make sure you know who’s safe to talk to and who isn’t.”

“General Vos didn’t seem like he’d go reporting us,” Jesse offered, “if anything, he was angry about it, in that way you Jedi get mad.”

“He’d be one of those,” Obi-Wan said.  “For the record, General Secura is also not cleared to know what’s going on either.  It is our suggestion that you avoid speaking with her until you have to.”

“Yes sir,” Jesse saluted.

“General Kenobi, Commander Skywalker.  I’m Commander CC-5052.”

Obi-Wan bowed in response to the Commander’s salute, “Actually, Commander, it’s General Skywalker as well.  He was recently promoted.”

“I understand,” 5052 replied.  “My men are reporting no more signs of separatists around the city.  Most of them were here in the complex, and that’s where the damage was heaviest.  No civilian deaths have been reported so far.”

Obi-Wan nodded, “Gather your men and report in with General Secura.  We’ll contact you if we need additional assistance, Commander.  For now, I’d prefer if your efforts were directed towards preparing for a second attack.”

“Do you think it likely sir?”  5052 asked hesitantly.

“I think that the possibility cannot be ruled out,” Obi-Wan said.

“I understand,” 5052 said and saluted.

“Dismissed Commander,” Obi-Wan said.

Once the Commander was out of sight, Obi-Wan turned to Anakin as Cody and Rex came closer.  “We need to get a better idea of his stance,” Anakin said.  “I know that Quin is your friend, Master, but I like Aayla too.”

Obi-Wan knew the smiles they shared were bitter, “I understand, Padawan.  Now, let’s see what we can do about cleaning this place up.”

/././././././.\\.\\.\\.\\.\\.\\.\

Although she knew there was a child in the prison, Padmé didn't see the boy on her third day.  He had a dark complexion and dark skin, and looked exceptionally familiar, his unfinished features so familiar to the men Anakin had rescued.  Ruby, noticing her glance, bumped their trays together, “Don’t stare.”

“What?”  Padmé asked, keeping her voice soft.

“That’s Boba,” Ruby said, “He’ll pick a fight in a heartbeat if he thinks you’re insulting him.”

"I still don't understand why he's here," Padme said quietly as she poked at the latest mysterious gravy lump.  This one was a grayish brown and had a tar-like consistency.  "It still doesn't make sense."

The Jedi had left Boba to the Confederacy, but he was supposed to be taken care of.

“Who cares,” Ruby said, “he’s stuck here same as the rest of us.”

Padmé looked at her tray.  She didn’t believe that, she couldn’t believe it.  Anakin would come for her.  There was nowhere in the universe that she could be hidden from Anakin Skywalker.

“Boba’s just a kid,” Ruby said, “so we all look out for him a bit, but he’s also as prickly as a gundark.  If he thinks you’re treating him like a kid, he’ll go after you.  Whatever Fett taught him, he’s not exactly in the business of making friends.”

“We’ll see about that,” Padmé decided.

After lunch, as she policed her tray, she smiled at Boba.  He stared at her for a moment, then scowled and walked away.  Padmé watched him go for a moment, then turned to find Ruby watching her.

“What?”  Padmé asked.

“You’re going to get hurt,” Ruby told her.

“That’s my choice, Ruby,” Padmé said firmly.  “Everyone needs a friend.”

“Just, try not to attract attention,” Ruby said.  “Nobody’s come at you for being a Senator, but that’s not going to last, it never does.”

“When it happens, I’ll deal with it,” Padmé said quietly.

They walked out into the hall to find Boba Fett waiting for them.  “I know you,” he said to Padmé.

“I’ve seen you before,” Padmé replied.

“You were on Geonosis,” Boba said.

“Yes, I was,” Padmé said.  “A lot of good people died that day.”

“Who, the Jedi?”  Boba demanded.

“Your father,” Padmé countered.  “Whatever our differences were, Jango Fett was a good man.”

“You don’t believe that,” Boba said.

“I’ve met the men he trained,” Padmé said, “those men didn’t learn to be good and honorable in a vacuum.  Jango Fett was their teacher and their role model, this I know.  He was good and honorable and lived by his own code, which did put him in conflict with the Jedi.”

Boba stared at her for a long moment, then he shoved between Ruby and Padmé and ran off down the hallway, not looking back.

“Padmé,” Ruby said, “you’re a whole different level of crazy.”

Padmé smiled back, “When we get out of here, I’ll show you why.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Sir, message from the Council.”

Obi-Wan turned as Cody approached, “Thank you Commander.”  He nodded to Aayla and Anakin, “I’ll be right back.”

Anakin glanced over at Aayla, “So how have you been?”

“Busy,” Aayla replied, “it’s been rather interesting around here.  And you?”

“Words cannot describe it,” Anakin replied.  “No really, they can’t.  I’ve been told it’s all classified.”

“Ah,” Aayla said.  “I heard there was a lot going on there.”

“Maybe we’ll be able to tell you,” Anakin said as Obi-Wan returned.

“Not now,” Obi-Wan said, he had an odd expression on his face, as if he didn’t know whether to laugh.  Anakin recognized it after one too many times he’d gotten in over his head as a Padawan.  It was a rather memorable expression.  “Anakin, you and I are ordered to go to Florrum.  Apparently, a pirate captain has captured Count Dooku.”

“Please tell me you’re joking,” Anakin said, unable to keep the grin off his face even as he struggled to keep in the laughter.

“The Chancellor himself was on the line.  Our job is to confirm that it’s Dooku, and if it is, we are to ensure that the ransom is paid and bring Dooku to justice.”  Obi-Wan replied.

Anakin thought of Padmé, but even though he wanted to be on his wife’s case, he knew she’d never forgive him for placing her over the chance to end the war.  Still, he turned to Aayla, ready to beg her to take up the search.

“Quin and I will continue the search for Padmé,” Aayla said, “when you return, we should have a lead.”

“Or we might,” Obi-Wan said, “after all, Ventress and Grievous were involved on Corellia.”

“I also want to know whatever it was that Master Mundi was talking about,” Aayla said.

“And we will tell you,” Anakin said, and he snickered, “when we get back from saving Dooku from pirates.”  He turned to Obi-Wan, “He will never live this down.”

“You and I both know that,” Obi-Wan said, allowing himself a slight smile.  “Now, there’s a ship waiting.”

They both gave Aayla a bow before leaving, following Cody to where a gunship was waiting for them.  As they entered the shuttle, Anakin grinned at his mentor, “Dooku captured by pirates.  I just, I can’t wrap my head around it.  How the hell does an experienced Force user like Dooku get captured.”

“That is a very good question,” Obi-Wan replied, “and it’s one that we’ll have to keep in mind as we go in.  The sort of pirate that can overwhelm someone like Dooku must be very, very dangerous.”

They both reached up to steady themselves as the shuttle shook and lifted off.  Anakin closed his eyes for a moment, the momentary struggle between panic that someone else was flying, and the desire to take over and do the flying himself as familiar as the way the deck plating vibrated as the ship made its way out of the atmosphere.

“One day,” Obi-Wan said softly, “one day you’ll figure out how to relax when you aren’t flying.  Oddball’s a good pilot, and we both know it.”

“Is that Oddball?”  Anakin asked, a smile slipping across his face, “thought he was one of yours.”

“I figured you’d fly better if you weren’t dealing with a strange pilot sir,” Rex announced from behind him.

“Taking care of me again?”  Anakin asked, turning around.

“Always, sir,” Rex replied.

“Thank you, Captain,” Anakin said.

“Are you two sure you’re going to be able to pull this off, Anakin?”  Obi-Wan said.

“Very sure,” Anakin replied, “don’t worry about us.  We definitely know how to act like a perfectly unattached Jedi General and Commander.”  He raised an eyebrow at Rex, even if Rex couldn’t silently respond back.  Then Rex shifted his hand and, that was definitely a silent but emphatic response.  “It’ll be fine.”

Obi-Wan made a disbelieving noise just as the shuttle broke from atmosphere and the flight smoothed out even more.

Anakin ducked his head to hide his grin for a moment before eyeing Obi-Wan, “You may not believe us, General, but you’ll see.  Rex and I have everything under control.”

“By under control, does that mean something’s on fire?”  Obi-Wan asked.

“Why is that always your first thought?”  Anakin asked, “I only did that once!”

“You burned half your room and we had to switch apartments so ours could be rebuilt,” Obi-Wan pointed out.  “Concern about fire is a legitimate response.”

“I was eleven, and that thing was supposed to be inert.  That’s why Master Tuq gave it to me to study,” Anakin pointed out, “it wasn’t my fault!”

Obi-wan smiled fondly at him.  “It’s good to see you again Anakin.”

“What?”  Anakin asked.

“I was just thinking earlier,” Obi-Wan said, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize something was wrong sooner.  Even adolescent mood swings don’t provoke the changes I noticed in you, but I didn’t,” he paused, “I should have realized.”

“Nobody did,” Anakin replied, “and above all, you are not to blame, Master.  The only person I will blame is the Sith Lord.”

“Sirs, we’re docking now,” Oddball called down.

“Thank you,” Anakin called back.  He turned back to Obi-Wan, allowing another grin, “Now let’s go rescue my great-grandmaster from the pirates.”

“Great-grandmaster?”  Rex asked suddenly.

Obi-Wan sighed, “Dooku trained my Master, Qui-Gon Jinn.  In Jedi terms, he’s my Grandmaster.  It’s not something I brag about.”

“I forget he used to be a Jedi,” Rex said, “you wouldn’t know to see him.”

“So, how did Dooku get to Florrum anyways?”  Anakin asked.

“Siri Tachi and Maga Sol,” Obi-Wan replied, “they were trying to set Dooku up to be captured, but it went wrong.  Dooku crashed and Siri and Maga Sol barely escaped the same fate.  Siri’s hurt, or they’d have kept up the chase.  Then this pirate contacted us and informed of us having captured Dooku.”

“Will she be okay?”  Anakin asked.  He didn’t know Maga Sol, but Siri was a friend.

“She’ll be in bacta for a while, but she’ll be fine,” Obi-Wan replied.  He tilted his head, “I don’t actually know Maga Sol, but they have a good reputation.  They’re heading back to Coruscant however, they have another mission to undertake.  Diplomacy is not their strong point.”

“It’s not mine either,” Anakin replied pointedly.

“No, but you’re good in a fight,” Obi-Wan said, “no one I’d rather have, Padawan.”

Anakin grinned at his master, “Same here, Master.”  There was a shudder and a thump as the ship landed and the doors opened.  “Master, it seems to me that if we’re going in as Republic, it might be best to arrange some, back up.”

“Back up?”  Obi-Wan said.

“Put the _Pathfinder_ on the edge of the system.  With my pilots at the helm, they could pull off a micro-jump.  If this pirate’s as bad as he seems, I can have the 501 st ready to back us up in an hour or less.”  Anakin said.

“Less if I’m there,” Rex added.

Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, “Good point.  Let’s work everything out and then get you on your way, Captain.  Commander, have Admiral Block prepare to move out and then join us in the meeting room.”

“Yes sir,” Cody said and headed away.

Anakin took a deep breath, glancing up as Oddball joined them, “Stay here.  We’ll be back soon.”  He hesitated.

“I understand,” Oddball said with a pointed look and a nod.  “I’ll be standing by.”

When Torrent had agreed to going back to the GAR, it had been acknowledging that they were to live as if in enemy territory unless they were on their own ships.  It was a mess, but Anakin wasn’t willing to risk losing his people to some stupid idea of perfection.  They were going to have to do something about the 212th soon, Anakin wasn’t going to force his people back into the strictures of the GAR when he’d given up everything to save them from it.


	16. Chapter 16

They came out of hyperspace over Florrum, and Anakin couldn’t keep from letting his face twist slightly.  “I thought Tatooine was ugly.”

“I don’t know, it has a certain aesthetic,” Obi-Wan said.  “We should be hailed soon enough.”

“Comm signals coming through now,” announced the comm officer.

Moments later, the comm table lit up to reveal a Weequay with a bright grin.  “Welcome to Florrum, you are the Republic negotiators, yes?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan said, “I am Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, my partner is Knight Anakin Skywalker.”

“But of course, you are both welcome,” the Weequay said, waving his hands with a flourish, “I am Hondo Ohnaka.”

As the pirate continued speaking, Anakin forced himself not to look at Obi-Wan.  This Hondo Ohnaka looked like a joke, like he was pretending to the position of pirate, and expected something for his efforts.  As the Weequay nearly knocked himself over from one expressive gesture, Anakin wondered if this was some joke, or even a trap.  Could they really have Dooku or was the idiot just a decoy.  It was hard to tell, given the way Ohnaka acted.

Anakin winced as something poked him, and he realized Obi-Wan was drawing his attention back to the conversation.

“Knight Skywalker and I will need to confirm Dooku’s presence in person,” Obi-Wan was saying, “before any reward can be settled on, of course.”

“Of course,” Hondo said, “although I am hesitant to agree to so many soldiers here.  We are, after all, just a small outpost.”

“It will be myself, Knight Skywalker, and two others,” Obi-Wan said, “as well as a pilot and co-pilot.”

Anakin knew that Cody was too disciplined to interrupt the conversation, but he could feel his disapproval cutting through the Force.  He wondered if he should point out to the Commander that Anakin had no intention of letting anyone else pilot them down.  He’d let Jesse take the _Twilight_ back to the _Pathfinder,_ but Anakin had every intention of being lead pilot for whatever ship they sent down there.

“I can accept that,” Hondo said after a moment of consideration.  “After all, we are loyal Republic citizens.  I will see you soon, Master Kenobi!”

Anakin snorted as soon as the comm cut out, “I’ll believe they actual caught Dooku before I believe that they are all loyal to the Republic without credits involved.”

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan said, “but there’s no help for that.”

“Sir,” Cody began.

“Commander,” Obi-Wan replied, “I want you to select four of your best fighters to accompany us.  You and Anakin will serve as our pilots.”

“Stacking the deck?”  Anakin said, amused.

“Like the best Sabacc player in history,” Obi-Wan agreed.

“I’ll take care of it sir,” Cody said, saluting.

Anakin watched Cody leave, and wished he’d insisted on some of his people being on board, even with the acknowledged danger to them.  He trusted Cody, and Obi-Wan, but he didn’t know the 212th, he didn’t know their names or plans, or anything about them.  All he could do was trust that Cody would choose people who were worthy of his trust.

*  *  *

“Why do you keep staring at me?”

Padmé glanced up from her datapad to find Boba Fett standing across from her in what passed for the prison library.

“Was I staring, I apologize,” Padmé said, putting the datapad down.  “That was not my intent.”

“Then why do it?”  Boba demanded.

Padmé tilted her head a little, studying the twelve-year-old for a moment, “At first, it was concern.  This is no place for an adult, much less a child.  But then I saw you could handle yourself, and I found myself wondering why Dooku would have put you here.”

“What do you mean?”  Boba asked.

“Your father was employed by the Separatists,” Padmé said, “I was on Geonosis, I saw how he died.  There was no reason that I can discern for you to be in a prison.”

Boba sniffed, “They don’t want to think about me.  I’m a problem.  This is where they put problems they don’t want to think about.  And I’m not loyal to the Confederacy, no more than my dad.  We’re True Mandalorians.”

“How do you feel about the Republic?”  Padmé asked.

“I hate the Jedi, they killed my dad,” Boba said.

“I was on Geonosis,” Padmé said, “I saw that happen.  That was not Master Mace Windu’s finest moment, in my opinion.  I am grateful that he acted to save my life, but the opportunity to take Jango Fett prisoner should not have been ignored.”

“Prisoner,” Boba repeated.

“Alive,” Padmé clarified, “asked questions about his work on Kamino and his knowledge of the Separatists.  Honestly, until he hired that bounty hunter to kill _me,_ Jango Fett had not yet violated Republic law in Republic space, and a case could have been argued in relation to that assassination attempt.  Again, until Jango Fett openly attacked the Jedi, there was precedent for his actions that would have seen him restricted, but not taken from you.  When Jango Fett openly, willingly, and knowingly got involved in the battle, he crossed the line into treason.  He would have served time, yes, you would have been limited in your contact to him, but his death was not legally called for.”

“How can you say that?”  Boba asked quietly.

“I’m a Republican Senator,” Padmé said, “and I was the elected leader of my planet before that.  I’ve had plenty of experience in seeing how people’s actions are to be judged in relation to the law.”

Boba stared at her for a long moment before he stood up and stalked off.

Padmé released a breath she hadn’t realized she was holding and picked up her datapad.  She wanted to finish reading this text quickly, there was no telling when Anakin would come for her.

* * *

Ohnaka’s pirate crew had built themselves a large station, most of which seemed to be scraps from other building prospects.  Anakin wondered if any of it had been paid for by Ohnaka’s people, or were they literally living in the fruits of their larceny across the galaxy.  Seeing several beings carrying heavier blasters than was GAR standard, Anakin tapped his lightsaber gently before he slid down to the cargo hold and let another come up to take the co-pilot seat.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“I know,” Anakin replied as he fell in step beside Obi-Wan, “don’t focus on my anxieties.”

Obi-Wan smiled at him, “I was going to say, I don’t have the best feeling about this.  Something is going to happen.”

“Don’t worry,” Anakin said, “if the 212th can’t get us out, the 501st can.  My Captain’s got his orders and plenty of time to make it happen.”

“It’s not your people I don’t trust,” Obi-Wan said as the doors opened.

There were four Weequay waiting for them.  The leader was Hondo Ohnaka.

“My friends,” he declared gleefully, “Welcome to Florrum.  Please, come inside, have a drink.  Then we will talk business.”

Anakin kept his face impassive as they stepped down onto the dirt.  It wasn’t sand, but this was definitely not a place give to an overabundance of plant life.  He bowed when Obi-Wan gestured to him and otherwise let the Jedi Master take control of the situation.

As they were walking into the compound, Anakin slowly became aware of an aura of cold darkness.  It was mostly contained, if not shielded, but there was enough for Anakin to sense it, and further, to recognize it from the last time he’d met Count Dooku.

They sat down and cups that were barely within the bounds of cleanliness were presented.  Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan.  “One drink,” Obi-Wan murmured, “Then we’ll see about Dooku.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi,” Anakin replied, “Did you sense...”

“I did,” Obi-Wan nodded.  “This will be an interesting negotiation.

Anakin nodded slightly, watching as their cups were filled with a violently green drink.  He glanced again at Obi-Wan, who was taking a careful sip, and hoped that he wouldn’t end up regretting trusting his friend’s directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, I'm going to rewatch these episodes so that I can write the next chapter. This one was a bit of a struggle.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a fine line between a hangover and a migraine.  Obi-Wan had enough experience with both to know this was a hangover, and he’d definitely rather have the migraine.  He barely managed to press the heel of his palms into his eyes as he rolled onto his side with a groan.

“He lives.”

He’d never heard that voice in person until almost two years ago, but it was enough to send him sitting up so fast that he was amazed his stomach didn’t go faster.  As it was, he squeezed his eyes shut and covered them with a hand to make the world stop spinning.

“Good morning, Master,” Anakin said, in an oddly cheerful voice.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan groaned out.

“That’s me,” Anakin said, “and yes, Count Dooku’s right next door.  It’s a lineage reunion!”

“I’m not sure why you think you’re funny,” Dooku began.

“I’m hilarious,” Anakin retorted, “and I didn’t get captured by pirates.”

“Didn’t you,” Dooku replied.

“I’m sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone who actually drinks alcohol,” Anakin said cheerfully.  There was a pause, and then Anakin spoke again, in the most serious tone that Obi-Wan had ever heard from him.  “I’ve never touched it before, and I’m not about to start now.”

Even with his head spinning and throbbing, Obi-Wan had to admit that was the truth.  While Obi-Wan had been willing to drink, Anakin had not, and on more than one occasion had even arranged a separate room from Obi-Wan when his knight-master had indulged too much.

“If you’re not captured,” Dooku said.

“Oh, I just wanted Obi-Wan to be absolutely assured that I’m not dead before I go pick up the ransom.”  Anakin said.

Obi-Wan looked around to find Anakin on one side of a cell door while Obi-Wan was on the other.  Behind Anakin was Count Dooku.

“Clearly you have made your point,” Dooku said.

“I don’t know, Obi-Wan still looks out of it,” Anakin said.  “I’ll wait a bit, make sure he’s actually awake.  Master Muln told me once that Obi-Wan could convince you that he was awake when he was dead asleep, eyes open and all, and you should never trust him without tea or splashing a bucket of water on his head.”

Obi-Wan eyed his former apprentice for a long moment, “And the pirates don’t have tea,” Dooku guessed.

“Nope,” Anakin said, bending over.

“Anakin don’t you,” Obi-Wan began scrambling to his knees.  Water flew out of the bucket Anakin had picked up, right into his face.  Obi-Wan spat water and shoved his hair out of his eyes, “Dare.”

“Now you’re up,” Anakin said, “and rehydrated.  I’m going to get the ransom.  Keep an eye on Dooku.”  He put the bucket down and smiled, “Try not to let Hondo get you drunk again.”

Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

“And clothes,” Anakin said, “apparently your Commander packed you a bag.”

“Thank you, Padawan,” Obi-Wan said.

“I’ll be back, but don’t worry.  Hondo was very impressed with your singing, I think he likes you.”  Anakin grinned and walked away.

Obi-Wan opened the back and snorted at the sight of a cloak at the top of the pile.  He knew the sign of Cody’s packing, a cloak on top and a cloak on bottom, and two changes of the important stuff.  Glancing around, and realizing that there was no privacy, he pulled the cloak out and considered ways to cover himself.

“If you’re considering dignity, you’re too late,” Dooku said.

“Modesty, actually,” Obi-Wan replied as he managed to get the cloak properly hung.  “It’s akin to humility, something I’m sure you’ve forgotten.”  He stripped out of his wet clothes and pulled on the clean ones from the bag and then pulled the cloak loose.  “Along with a great many other things.”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?”  Dooku asked.

“Exactly what I said,” Obi-Wan replied as he looked across the way into Dooku’s cell.  “I imagine you’ve forgotten or discarded a number of things you once knew, being a Sith and all.”

“We are both in cells,” Dooku said, “both prisoners of a pirate.”

“Collateral,” Obi-Wan said, grinning.  “A guarantee that the Republic will pay for you.”

“I could kill you from here,” Dooku said.

“I’m sure you could,” Obi-Wan replied, “but you and I both know you wouldn’t survive to leave the planet.  If the pirates didn’t get you, Anakin will.”

“Vengeance is not the Jedi way,” Dooku retorted.

“No,” Obi-Wan said, “but Anakin’s never been good at all those platitudes.  It has to do with his childhood, I believe.”  He glanced away, “A failing on my part, that I could never get him to understand the difference in the way of the Jedi.”  Then he looked back at Dooku, “Of course, if you want to escape, this would be a good time for it, I guess.  It’s not like I could stop you.”

“Maybe I will,” Dooku said quietly as he settled into a meditative stance.  Obi-Wan sighed and settled down as well, hoping Anakin wouldn’t take too long.

/./././.\\.\\.\\.\

Padmé sighed as she dropped down onto the bench like bed.  She had taken a calculated risk and ending up in solitary was a price she’d been willing to pay.  It wasn’t like she hadn’t learned anything, even if her original goals of accessing the comm system or finding the facility’s location in the databank hadn’t panned out.

The prison guards had stunned her willingly enough but had been reluctant to fight her or even risk injuring her.  It was more than some of the people Padmé had seen go up against the guards.  Someone wanted her unhurt, even if she didn’t know why.

Still, it would have been nice to have actually gotten a message out, if only to have that to hold up against solitary confinement.

Green bars of light appeared midway through the cell, cutting her off from the fold out table and the door.

Padmé stood up, wondering what was going to happen now.

The door opened, and Boba Fett walked in with a tray.  He put it on the desk and headed back out.

“Thank you,” Padmé called after him, unsurprised when the boy didn’t even look back.

After giving it some thought, Padmé was reminded of when her sister Sola had spent hours taming wild animals, how the first step was to be still, and gentle, and to never get mad when the animal took off, because it wouldn’t help.

Maybe she wasn’t trying to get an eleven year old to eat out of her hand, but she figured that dealing with someone with the kind of trust issues Boba Fett must have would follow along the same lines.  All she could do was to treat him with kindness and hope that the difference would be enough to attract some kind of attention.

The lights went away and Padmé went to eat, unsurprised to find that it was the same thing she’d have found in the prison cafeteria if she’d been able to go there for a meal.

“You’d think they’d try to make this better,” Padmé muttered as she poked what appeared to be the entre with her fork.  It bubble a little but didn’t otherwise move.  “Oh well,” Padmé said, “I’ve had worse.”

 For a moment, she smiled, thinking of Anakin’s ongoing threat to serve her bugs if she cracked any more jokes about his cooking skills.


End file.
